Near Impossible
by lpmkonjibhuvgycftxdrzseawq
Summary: Spoilers for Taxi Driver (8x19) What if Adam was rescued from Lucifer's Cage? While in hell to save Bobby, Sam finds a way to also save his little brother. No Wincest just brotherly moments between Adam/Sam/Dean
1. Chapter 1

_**What if Sam found a door into Lucifer's Cage while he was in hell to rescue Bobby? Tag to 8x19 taxi driver.**_

_**Just some ground rules about Lucifer's Cage.**_

_**Adam is still trapped**_

_**Lucifer's Cage only prevents **__**Archangels**_** from**_** leaving**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.**_

**Chapter One**

**Sam's POV**

I walked through the opening in Purgatory into Hell. I appeared in a long passage and started walking. As I walk, I could hear the sounds of souls being tortured around me. I flinched every time there was a scream. Not only did it remind me of _my_ time in Lucifer's Cage but it also brought back memories of Adam being tortured.

Pushing those memories aside I concentrated on finding Bobby. I walked down the never ending passage until I stopped at a cage which has a man turned around and staring at the wall. I opened the door and called out "Bobby?" I see Bobby turning around; he raises his hand and punches me in the face.

"Get the hell out of here, you black eyed son of a bitch!" "What?! Bobby it's Sam." "Yeah and I'm Elvis. Move your ass" "Bobby-" "Get!" "IT'S ME!"

Turning around to make sure no one heard us, I said "Okay. Damn it. If it's not Sam… then how do I know all about you and Tori Spelling?" "What?" "You're a fan. Yeah. Or - or, uh... Okay. What about your free pedicure at the Mall of America? You made Dean swear to never tell another living soul how it changed your life"

Bobby's face turns from confusion to relief. "Sam?" Bobby pulls me into a hug that I return. "I'm sorry, Sam. You're the 200th Sam I've seen today. That's how they screw with me, just endless Sams and Deans all wearing the same black eyes. What the hell are you doing here? Please don't tell me this is what I think it is" Bobby said shaking his head at me.

"No, no, no. I'm good I- I'm here to get you. You don't belong here Bobby" I told him while pulling a knife out of my jacket. "We're getting you out." Bobby smiled, took hold of the knife and followed me down the passage.

"You know where the hell you're going?" Bobby asked me. "Yeah we're almost there." Looking left to right, I saw a symbol that looked so familiar. _(__**A/N: this is the link to the symbol: image/53018068191)**_

"Sam, what is it?" bobby asked concerned. "No, it can't be" I breathed out. "You're scaring me boy. What is it?" "That symbol. I've seen it before, Bobby." I told him as the symbol flashed in my mind.

Bobby started talking again but I zoned out. Images of Adam and my time in the Cage filled my mind.

_Flashback_

_Adam's grip on my arm was painful but it reminded me that Lucifer and Michael had not gotten to him yet. At that time, Michael and Lucifer were yelling for us to stop hiding._

"_Come on boys, you can't hide forever. You might as well give up now." Lucifer yelled. "Are you guys that stupid? Hiding from angels? Come on I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Sam!" Michael bellowed._

"_Hey Adam, you're going to be fine, you hear me? I won't let anything happen to you." I told him as I held him closer to me. "Yeah I know." Adam answers quietly. Looking straight ahead he questioned me about something. "Hey Sam, what's that on the wall over there?" _

I could hear Bobby's voice in the distance yelling for me to answer him. "Sam did you hear what I just said?" Bobby asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry, what?" "I said where have you seen it before?" Bobby repeated. "Um... When I was in the cage with Adam. He came across it on a wall. Bobby. Adam's on the other side of that wall. I have to do something." I said as a started to walk closer to the symbol. Bobby's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Boy calm down. What'd you mean you can get Adam out? We don't even know what the symbol means." "Yeah we do. I looked it up when I got my soul back. I found out that the symbol is like a one way door. It will only open on the outside of the cage. It also said that it will only open in the presence of an angel-." "Well then how the hell are we gonna get him out not one of us are angels." Bobby interrupted me.

"If you let me finish you might find out. You don't have to be an angel for it to open. It will open to anything that has an angel in their body or anything that has had an angel in them. It also said the only way for someone to be freed from the Cage is by being pulled out by someone who has never had an angel use their body as a vessel." I finished explaining.

"Did you tell Dean?" Bobby randomly asked me "No-." "WHY NOT? ADAM IS ALSO DEAN'S BROTHER IS HE NOT?" "Because after I found out I tried lots of ways to find a way to get him out. But I didn't find a way." IF YOU HAD TOLD DEAN DON'T YOU THINK YOU WOULD HAVE HAD A BETTER CHANCE OF GETTING ADAM OUT?! " "Please Bobby not now. I know you're mad but you can yell at me after we get Adam out, please." I said, not wanting to talk about it. "Okay. Fine. So how do we get him out?" Bobby asked.

I ignored him and walked closer to the symbol never taking my eyes on it. I could hear the sound of Bobby's feet shuffling on the ground following me. I held up my arm when it was at arm's length and let my fingers trace over the symbol. Before I knew it the ground was shaking. I fell onto the floor from the force of it.

**First story I've written. Please review good or bad. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I want to apologise for this chapter being a couple of hours late. Got my laptop taken off me earlier this week wasn't allowed on it and couldn't finish it.**_

_**I am still in the process of getting Adam out. It might happen in this chapter or the next but I am pretty sure I can get it in this chapter. **_

_**I also want to thank everyone who favourited and alerted this story and everyone who followed and alerted me. Thanks guys.**_

_**What to expect in the next couple of chapters.**_

_**Maybe a fight or two between Sam and Dean**_

_**Adam in a lot of pain and suffer**_

_**Brotherly moments between all three**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or show.**_

_Previously:__ I ignored him and walked closer to the symbol never taking my eyes on it. I could hear the sound of Bobby's feet shuffling on the ground following me. I held up my arm when it was at arm's length and let my fingers trace over the symbol. Before I knew it the ground was shaking. I fell onto the floor from the force of it._

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's POV**

After the rumbling stopped, I slowly got up off the ground. I turned back to Bobby to make sure he was alright. "Bobby, you okay there?" I asked him but he didn't answer. He just stared behind me. I turned to look at the symbol but found that I was looking at the inside of the fiery pit.

The shouts from Michael and Lucifer echoed through the passage followed by laughter. I slowly started to walk closer to the pit before Bobby stopped me. "What the hell are you doing, you idjit? You told me only someone who hasn't been used as a vessel for an angel can walk out of that cage. Now you wanna walk right into there? What is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Bobby I have to go get him. He's my brother." "I know that you idjit but when you walk through that doorway how are you gonna get out. Why don't you let me?" "I can't ask you to do that Bobby." "Well you're not asking me to, I'm volunteering. Look I get that you don't want me to go get him but he is yours and Deans brother and in my books he is family."

"You gotta be careful, Bobby." "I will Sam." "Please come back with my brother. I'm begging you Bobby, please.

"Okay fine but are you sure you want to because it won't be easy, you know that, right? Michael and Lucifer are in there too. They see you and you're done." I said to Bobby. "I know Sam but like I said before, he is family" "You gotta be careful Bobby." "I will, Sam." "Come back with my brother. I'm begging you Bobby, please." "I won't leave if I don't have him." Bobby said to me. "I'll be here waiting for you." I said before he walked into the Cage.

**Bobby's POV**

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I volunteer to walk into the Cage? Because Adam is their brother which make him family. Freaking idjits are gonna get me killed again. Idjits._

I walked around the Cage to see if I could spot Adam anywhere. I could still hear Lucifer and Michael laughing and yelling. I was about to yell out Adam's name but decided against it as Michael and Lucifer might hear me. The Cage was big and when I say big, I mean enormous.

I was looking around the Cage to see if I could spot Adam anywhere but I saw nothing except flames everywhere. I decided to change my strategy of finding Adam. "Come out from wherever you are Adam. It's Lucifer. You're hurting my feelings. You can't hide forever." I could hear Lucifer's voice faintly from what I thought was the other side of the Cage.

I started murmuring to myself, thinking if I was Adam where would I be. Then it hit me, if Adam was hiding he would be on the opposite side of where Lucifer and Michael would be. Letting my hand glide along the wall of the Cage, I slowly made my way around the Cage. Sometime later after what felt like hours, I decide to turn back to where I came from to look for Adam in the other direction.

As I turned around I heard a whimper not far from where I was. Thinking it was my imagination, I ignored it until I heard it again. Not only was it a whimper but it also sounded like a plea. I turned back around and followed the sound to its source.

When I reached its source, I could not believe what I saw. Curled up in a ball was Adam Milligan. Adam looked like hell (no pun intended). His clothes were covered in blood and it looked like there was no spot that wasn't. He started pleading for Sam and Dean to save him from the Pit. "Please Sam or Dean. Help me. Please someone, anyone save me." Adam cried out.

"Adam?" I called out to him. He raised his head to look at me. "Adam, it's me Bobby remember. I'm part Sam and Dean's family." "Dean? Sam? Where are they? Are they with you?" "They're not with me right now but I can take you to them." "No I want them now. Where are they? I want them with me." Adam yelled. "Damn it, Adam. Be quite!"

"Did you hear that Michael? I think I know where our little friend is hiding." We could hear Lucifer getting closer. Adam looked paler when he heard Lucifer's voice "Come with me, Adam I'll take you to Dean and Sam." I said holding out my hand. Adam stared at my hand before looking back that me. Hesitantly he placed his had in mine.

I pulled him up until he was leaning against me for support. I quickly but carefully lead him back to the way I came from. After an hour or two after I found Adam, Michael's voice could be heard. "WHERE IS HE? YOU SAID YOU KNEW WHERE HE WAS!" "This was where his voice came from. I swear I don't know where he is."

Adam froze on the spot when he heard them arguing. "It's alright Adam. They won't find you." Adam slowly nodded. "We're almost there anyways. The exit is just up ahead." I continued to lead Adam to the exit only to find that the archway had disappeared.

_**Hoped you liked this chapter. You know what to do. Review and follow and whatever there is to do. If there are any mistakes like wrong words or misspelt words let me know in your review please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys I am back.**_

_**I'm making this chapter as Dean's POV because we all should know how he is doing.**_

_Previously__: Adam froze on the spot when he heard them arguing. "It's alright Adam. They won't find you." Adam slowly nodded. "We're almost there anyways. The exit is just up ahead." I continued to lead Adam to the exit only to find that the archway had disappeared._

**Chapter 3**

**Dean' POV**

I had let Sam start the second trial but it went against every instinct I had. My job was to look out for him instead I let him back into hell. I left Sam with Ajay and headed back to Kevin. While in the impala, I decided to stop at a diner to get food for both Kevin and me.

I arrived outside the shipping container or whatever it was call. I got out of the impala with the food from the diner. I opened the door to where Kevin was bunking. "Yo, Kev it's me." I yelled out before I closed the door. Walking in, I found that Kevin wasn't sitting where he usually was. "Kevin." I called out. The response I got was the sound of a door opening. I turned around and found Kevin in the closet.

"I believed the closet would be the safest." He said to me. "Safe from what?" I asked him. "Crowley." He simply answered. I put the food down on the table. Before I could say anything Kevin beat me to it. "He's in my head, Dean. And if he's in my head then he knows where I am. You know, we should move out. Find another place." He cried out panicking. "Geez Kev, will you chill out. Huh? Have a burger." I said to him while taking it out of the paper bag.

I held it out to him but he just stayed in the closet. "Come on, don't lose it on me now, dude." Kevin hesitantly exits the closet. "There you go. That's it." I said to him, putting down the burger. "Just tell me when this all ends cause that's the only thing I want to hear."

I turned to sit on the table. "No, like I told you before, this isn't going to end." Kevin looked up at me when I said that. "Look, man," I started to say while unwrapping my burger. "Other guys, they got it easy, you know? It's all backyard barbecues and... bowling teams, but you and me? We got to carry a little extra weight."

"I can't take it." "Yes you can." I said leaning in. "Hey look at me" Kevin's eyes flicked up to look at me. "Now, this whole thing sucks. I know. But you suck it up and you push through because that's what we do. And when you get on board with that, the ride is a lot smoother. French fry?" I asked him.

He took the whole tray and walked back to the closet. "I'm gonna - I'm gonna be in my room. Let me know when there's a good day." "That's my pie." I said to him but I guess he didn't care because he shut the door.

* * *

"Hey, Kevin! Come in here and grab some of these eggs. Kev! Come on, man. You can't hide in there forever." I hear the front door opening and find Kevin walking in. "Where the hell you been? What happened to being scared?" I questioned him. "I am scared. So I made a pre-emptive move" "So - Made a what now?"

"I can't sit here with the tablet like a... sitting duck and Crowley breathing down my ass. Getting rid of the tablet just takes off some of the pressure." He explained to me. "Wait. Getting rid of it?" "Temporarily. I hid it." "What? Where?"

"If I tell you where, it's not hidden, is it?" Kevin bit back at me. "Kevin, tell me where the damn tablet is, or I swear to you –." "You'll what, Dean?" "Kevin!" I shouted at him only to have the door slammed at me.

"Kids. So cute when they're little. Then they turn into teenagers, and the party's over. We haven't been formally introduced, Dean. My name is Naomi." She stuck her hand out for me to shake. "Oh, I know who you are. And I know what you did to Cass after he got out of Purgatory" I said as I backed away from her. "After I rescued him from Purgatory, you mean, at the cost of many angels' lives."

"You screwed with his head and had him spy on us." I said. "Well, it is true that I have spoken with Castiel many times, trying to reach out to him, trying to help him. Dean, you must have noticed how Purgatory changed him. I mean, he's been unstable in the past, but I was shocked at how damaged he is now." "Stop, okay? Don't - don't try to spin this. You think I don't know that you told him to try and kill me?" I said knowingly.

"Hmm. Yeah, I suppose that is how he would hear it. When I learned of the Angel tablet, I did tell Castiel to get it at any cost. That's my job - to protect heaven. I'm a warrior, just as you are. What would you expect? And now Castiel is in the wind with a hydrogen bomb in his pocket, and I - I'm scared, for all of us." She said.

"Save it. See, I don't trust Angels, which means I don't trust you." I glared at her. "And yet you haven't warded this place against us. I know. You're hoping Castiel will return to you. I admire your loyalty. I only wish he felt the same way. I know you don't want to believe it, Dean, but we're on the same side - shutting the Gates of Hell, bringing Castiel in from the cold. Take a moment. Think about what I've said." She was about to turn and leave.

"Oh. I know you've been doing business with Ajay. He did mention, didn't he, that his way into Hell is through Purgatory? I knew you'd want to know. You see, we can be of help to each other." Again she turned back before she was about to leave.

"One more thing. Your brother, Sam, will come back with more than 1 extra from hell. And might I tell you, he will need both you and Sam to look after him." "What do you -." I was cut off with the sound of fluttering wings. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled out to thin air.

_**This chapter was a bit longer than the last two. In case some people are confused this chapter is set after Dean leaves Sam with Ajay. Please review and the other whatevers =P**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Your reviews mean a lot to me. I would like to thank 'SkyHighFan' for correcting my mistake about where Kevin was hiding out.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**_

_Previous: "One more thing. Your brother, Sam, will come back with more than I extra from hell. And might I tell you, he will need both you and Sam to look after him." "What do you -." I was cut off with the sound of fluttering wings. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled out to thin air._

**Bobby's POV**

The exit had disappeared and only the symbol was there. "No, no, no. Where is that idjit?" I asked myself. I could feel Adam getting heavier on my side. "Hey boy! Adam wake up. We're here. We just gotta wait for Sam." "Sam? He's here? Where is he?" "I dunno kid, I dunno."

**Sam's POV**

I sat down on the ground in front of the archway after Bobby had disappeared. The passage was quiet except for the constant screams of the souls trapped in hell. I waited hours for Bobby but he had not returned yet. I got up to go after Bobby but I heard footsteps from behind me. I quickly turned around and pulled a knife out of my jacket. I stood my ground until I saw two demons appear.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at this? It's the oh so famous Sammy Winchester. " The demon said to the other. "I wonder where Dean is. Bet he's missed us. Ask him for us. Will ya?" Said the other. I was confused at first but then I figured out what he meant.

"You guys were the ones who tortured him." "Correction, we were_ one_ of the few that tortured him." "You son of a bitch." I said right before I lunged at them.

They saw it coming and stepped to the side. I quickly swung my arm back. I ended up sticking the knife into one of the demon's chest before I realised that it wasn't the 'demon killing' knife. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I yelled out.

I was about to pull the knife out of the demon's chest only to be thrown off by the other demon. I slowly got up and made my stand again. I ran at them, hoping they would fall for my plan. I was going to get the demons to get me closer to the symbol without them realising it. I wasn't sure if it would work because I didn't know if Bobby would be waiting on the other side. But I went on with my plan.

My vision started to blur after being thrown around multiple times. "Come on Bobby. Please be on the other side." I murmured under my breath. Then I felt myself hit a wall. I groaned as I slid down the wall onto the ground. The demons slowly advanced to me. Before they could reach me, the ground started shaking like it did earlier and they lost their footing.

"SAM!" I heard Bobby's voice from behind me as he rushed forward to kill the demons. The demons fell to the ground, dead when the demon killing knife connected with them. "You 'right?" Before I could reply, I heard another voice. "Sam?" I turned around to see Bobby helping Adam out of the Cage.

Before I knew it, I was pulled into a hug by Adam. I returned the hug just as tightly as Adam did. "Hey Adam. It's me. We got you out. It's all over now." I whispered into his ear, calmly. "Come on, we gotta get out of here before anymore demons come." I said as I pulled out of my hug with Adam.

I started running in the direction I came from with Adam in tow and Bobby behind him. "What do we do now?" Bobby asked from behind me. "Take Adam for a minute. Look, look." I grabbed my watch from the ledge and took Adam back from Bobby and we started running again.

I led Bobby and Adam to the rabbit hole and let Bobby go through first, then Adam. We were spewed out of Hell into Purgatory and I put on my watch on after my feet hit solid ground.

"What the hell is this?" Bobby asked "All right, don't get all pissed off. Purgatory." I told him. "BALLS!" Bobby exclaimed. "Let's go" I said before Bobby got all pissed. I walked away and left the rabbit hole open. I looked to my side to grab Adam's hand.

"Hey Adam, you 'right" I asked him. The only response I got was a nod. "So why were you even in hell, Sam?" Bobby asked suddenly. ''It's a trial." "What for?" "To slam hell shut." "So, how many more trials after this" he asked as we were walking through the Purgatory forest. "Just one. Don't know what it is, though, not yet. Kevin's still translating. Can we please not do this now? I gotta keep an I on Adam." I said while I checked my watch.

"Well, you saw back there in Hell, I ain't got a lot of rust. Just feels so good to be back in action again. Might be handy if you had me around to help." "Bobby, I'd - I'd love that, believe me. The thing is, for this trial to be completed, your soul has to enter Heaven. And besides, if that weren't the case, we burned your bones, Bobby. There's nothing to tie your spirit to earth."

"Yeah. Yeah, well... You know, I always figured that'd be the end of it... You know, just a Hunter's funeral. Zip. Nothing. And I was okay with that. Imagine my surprise." He said. "Well, I guess if there has to be an eternity, I'd pick Heaven over Hell." "Yeah. 'Cause there's nothing screwy going on up there." He said smartly. "I wish I made the rules." I told him.

"Well... I'll, uh, do my part, get to the end of this, but... I ain't exactly the retiring type, so, you idjits figure out a way to spring me..." "Yeah. No, of course." I stopped Bobby and Adam to look around. I felt Adam's grip tighten on my arm. "It's alright Adam. Just calm down. That's, uh - yeah." I replied to him.

"Oh, well, let's get topside." He said to me but I wasn't paying attention to him. Instead I was frantically looking around. "What's going on, Sam?" "This is it. This is the place. I'm sure of it." I look around to find the head and body that marked where I entered Purgatory. "Where your cabbie's supposed to meet you?" "Yeah. At exactly... now." I said as I looked at my watch.

I could hear Adam's breath quicken from panic. "Adam, listen to me. It's alright. Just calm down and you will be fine." But Adam wasn't paying attention to me. "Hey. Adam." I said turning his face so he could look at me. "So, he's running a little late." Bobby stated. "No, see, that's the thing. He was very specific, Bobby, like, to the minute." "And if he doesn't show?" "We got no way out."

**Please Review. It would mean a lot. Thanks =D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter goes further into the episode than the last chapter so enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Supernatural.**_

_Previously: I could hear Adam's breath quicken from panic. "Adam, listen to me. It's alright. Just calm down and you will be fine." But Adam wasn't paying attention to me. "Hey. Adam." I said turning his face so he could look at me. "So, he's running a little late." Bobby stated. "No, see, that's the thing. He was very specific, Bobby, like, to the minute." "And if he doesn't show?" "We got no way out."_

**Dean's POV**

After Naomi left I grabbed my keys and headed straight for the door. "KEVIN! I'm going out. I'm gonna leave ya here, kay?" I waited for a response but got none so I left, slamming the door behind me.

I hopped into the Impala and drove as fast as I could back to the alley. I walked down the alleyway like Sam had before. I saw Ajay sitting in his taxi and called out to him. "Ajay? Hey." I said, knocking on the window. I opened the door when he didn't answer only to find him dead.

I walked off and pulled out my phone and dialled the only people I knew who could get into Purgatory. "Yeah. Hey, it's me. I know. I know, man. It's been a long time. I mean, I wanted to call. I did. I just, uh... I thought it might be better if I didn't." "So good to hear your voice, Dean. I mean that." Benny replied.

"How you been?" "Oh, you know... I get by." "I guess I let you down, huh?" "Look, I'm, uh... I'm just happy as hell to hear from you." "You might change your mind about that." I said. "Why? What you mean?" "Benny, I got to ask you a favour. It's a big one. I…ah need you to get Sam out of Purgatory." I said to him.

"What the hell is Sam doing in Purgatory?" "It's a long story. I'll text you the place." I messaged Benny the address. "How fast can you make it here?" "I can get there probably in the morning." "Thanks Benny." I said before ending the call.

I waited in the alley for hours until Benny arrived in the morning. "Hey. Glad you could make it, Benny." "So, what's going on?" "I need you to go to Purgatory. If you want nothing to do with this, I completely understand." I said to him.

Benny whistled before replying. "Wow. When Dean Winchester asks for a favour, he's not screwing around." "Benny, sending you back there is the last thing I ever wanted to do." I said, shaking my head. "I know. I know." "But my little brother is stuck down there." "This would be the little brother who wants to kill me, right?" "You got access to the place." "By "access," you mean "getting beheaded"?"

I could feel my eyes starting to water. "Yeah, you're right - it's too much. It's not like I've exactly been there for you lately." I said, looking down at the ground, my voice shaking. "What? Oh, come on, Dean. You know I love a challenge." Benny half-laughed. "You're serious?" "Hey, he's your brother. I say let's do this." "I owe you." I told him gratefully. "Oh, you don't owe me nothing. Truth is, uh... I could use a break from all this." Benny old me truthfully.

"It really been that tough?" I questioned "I'm not a good fit, Dean. Not with vampires and, for sure, not with the humans. I don't belong. And after a while... that starts to wear on you." Benny's voice started to shake and I could see tears forming in his eyes. "Right? Cry me a river. Like you need to listen to this." He half-laughed again.

"Well, when you get back up here, we're gonna fix all that, okay?" "When I get back?" "Yeah, you find the portal, and your ride out of Purgatory with Sam just like you did with me, okay? As soon as I send you back, I'm gonna haul my ass up to Maine, and I'm gonna be waiting there for you when you get topside." I promised him. "Yeah. That sounds like a plan, chief. Let's get on with it."

"You sure about this?" I asked, making sure he was certain. "Not my first rodeo, man." I reached into the backseat of the Impala and pulled a machete out of its case. I reached out my right hand towards him. He takes it and we pull each other into a hug. "Thank you." I said to him before pulling out of the hug. "Well, come on. You a wimp?" Benny said jokingly. Right there and then, I beheaded him.

I looked at Benny's body on the ground before I wrapped him up in a large cloth and put him in the Impala's trunk along with the machete. I got into the driver's seat and headed up straight to Maine. I drove for hours before I saw the familiar woods I had stumbled out from earlier this year. I got out of the Impala and walked into the woods and slowed down when I reached the exit from Purgatory. I looked around desperately then from behind me, comes a bright light but no Sam.

"Sam, you there?" I get no response. I tried again "Sam, is that you?" But once again nothing. From where Sam was supposed to appear I could hear hushed voice. I could only hear one side of the conversation. "Hey, come here. It's alright. It's only just Dean and he's not gonna hurt you okay?" I heard Sam but the only response he got was whimpers of 'no'. "Look at me. Do you trust me? Well then trust me on this. I promise he won't hurt you. I guarantee it. Come on. Let's go to Dean."

That was the last thing I heard before the leaves were rustled. "Sam?" I called out again. "Yeah, I'm here. Just give me a minute." I saw Sam emerge from the trees and I pulled him straight to a hug. Sam groaned softly and returned the hug with one arm while I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw someone behind him. I looked closely and realised who it was. "Sam is that-" Before I could finish, Sam answered me. "Yeah, yeah it is."

_**Hope you liked it. You know the drill review, favourite, follow. =D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi everyone. =D I want to say that this chapter is longer than the other chapters I have written. I also want to apologise in advance if there are any late chapters. I am in the middle of school and I have assignments to do but I will try to update weekly. Now enough of my rambling here is the chapter. =D**_

_Previously:_ _That was the last thing I heard before the leaves were rustled. "Sam?" I called out again. Yeah, I'm here. Just give me a minute. I saw Sam emerge from the trees and I pulled him straight to a hug. Sam groaned softly and returned the hug with one arm while I closed my eyes. When I opened then I saw someone behind him. I looked closely and realised who it was. "Sam is that-" Before I could finish, Sam answered me. "Yeah, yeah it is."_

**Sam's POV**

"What'd you mean. 'We got no way out'?" Bobby asked, seriously. His eyes not leaving mine.

"It means exactly that. If Ajay doesn't come and get us, were stuck here in Purgatory forever." I said and turned away from Bobby.

"Dean spent a year in this place?" He asked while looking around to see if Ajay had arrived.

"Running and fighting, all day, every day." I said, not looking at him.

"Must have been hell on you not being able to get him out all that time." He said to me when I turned around. I didn't know what to say to him when he asked me so I looked anywhere but at Bobby.

"You did try?" Bobby pressed on.

"Please Bobby another time. My hands are a bit full here and Bobby, Dean and I had an agreement, okay?" This was the only answer I could think of with Bobby's eyes staring me down.

"I know that agreement. I taught you that agreement. That's a non-agreement." I looked down at the ground.

"I get the feeling a lot must have happened while I was gone." Before I had a chance to answer, there was growling from behind me.

"Sam!"

Three vampires come out from the trees. I quickly put Adam down on the ground and stood in front of him, defending him. One of the vampires comes at me so I decapitate it. I looked over at Bobby only to find him fending off another one. Before I can help Bobby the third one comes at me but I decapitated it like I did to the other. I look over that Bobby only to see Benny pull back the other vampire and rip out its throat. Bobby gets up off of the ground to attack Benny but I hold him back.

"Bobby, no, no, wait! Wait! Wait!" I stare down at Benny while he spits out the dead vamp's blood.

"Why are you here?" I ask Benny. I could see his teeth as he stands up. I went to get Adam again before Benny replied.

"Dean sent me." He said shortly, not giving me an explanation.

"Dean? Not my Dean." Bobby answers back to him.

"He's a buddy of Dean's, Bobby." I said to Bobby standing between the two.

"A buddy?" Bobby looked mortified at the thought of it.

"A good buddy." Benny replied back tauntingly.

"A frigging vampire? Well, you two really went off the rails while I was gone, didn't you?" I didn't answer Bobby, all I did was stare at Benny.

"Why did Dean send you? I thought the only way monsters ended up in Purgatory was if they were killed."

"Well you see, after Dean found out you were in Purgatory he called me and asked to get you back. Now enough chit-chat, I gotta tell you how to get you and your friends back to the top and we don't have all day."

"Well, what is it?" I asked him frantically.

"Now you gotta remember it, no messing it up. The incantation you say is 'Conjuncti sumus, unum sumus.' But before that happens you both need to cut your arm for it to work. Youse on board? And who's the kid?" Benny asked.

"No one that concerns you." I said.

"I am here to save your ass and you're not gonna tell me who he is? Alright. Fine Lets go. The portal's this way." Benny started walking with Bobby and me behind him, following.

"Oh and keep an eye out. There are lots of things here that want to kill you." He added.

Bobby and I continued to follow Benny, walking through the forest and through clearings until he stopped. He turned around to face us with a finger placed on his lips, signalling us to stay quite. In the silence the snapping of twigs could be heard.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sammy Winchester. I've got to say it's been a while, hasn't it." The second I heard the voice I knew who the voice belonged to but I couldn't be him. Adam was beside me with his mouth shut. A figure emerged from the trees. When I saw the face of it I stood in front of Adam protectively.

"What'd you want?" I questioned.

"You, Winchester are gonna die but first I am going to kill your baby brother over there while you watch helplessly." Ghoul Adam didn't seem to pay attention to Bobby or Benny. It just advanced closer to Adam and me. I felt Adam grab my hand and latch onto it.

"One more step and I will kill you." I warned it.

"See here's the thing I don't believe you. I mean if you were Dean I would believe him because he's the one who killed me but you don't have the guts to do it. How could you look me in the eye and kill me if I look exactly like-" Ghoul Adams rambling stopped when his head fell to the ground with his body following. I looked up to see Bobby with a blooded knife.

"Uh… thanks Bobby." I said still stunned.

"Would you guys hurry up. There are gonna be others and the portals in the next clearing." Benny and Bobby started walking again. I looked at the decapitated body one last time before I followed the two. I walked up to Benny with Adam still gripping my hand.

"Hey, Benny, listen - I know you saved my brother's ass a few times down here, and I respect that." I said to him as with came up to the clearing.

"Yeah, and now I'm trying to save yours. You know, I'm a disgrace to my own people." He laughed just a bit.

"Yeah, this is the spot." His demeanour serious.

"The seam that gets us back up top?" Bobby asked making sure.

"Mm-hmm." Was Benny's only answer to him.

"Is that it?" Bobby was looking up over some rocks. Above the rocks there was a blue portal forming.

"Yeah, that's it. You boys remember what I told you?"

I once again sat Adam on the ground but when I went to let him go I could feel him tense. "I'll be right over there. You will still be able to see me." I told him as I removed his hand of off mine.

"All right, Bobby, here it goes. When we get to earth and I release you, it's an express straight to heaven. No time for goodbyes." I said, rolling up my right sleeve.

Bobby did the same to his sleeve. "Already said goodbye to you once, Sam. Didn't seem to take. No reason to think I won't see you again somewhere down the road."

"Yeah." I replied softly

"But if they give me a rocking chair up there, I'm raising hell." He said jokingly. Bobby uses the demon knife to slice his arm and then hands the knife to me.

"Conjuncti sumus," I started pronouncing the incantation but in the background I could hear Adam wincing when the knife came in contact with my arm. I ignored the urge to stop and continued the incantation.

"Unum sumus." Bobby and I grasped each other's wrist. Bobby then turns into a stream of red and white which to enter my arm via the cut. I gasped until he has completely disappeared.

"All right. Come on, Benny. It's your turn." I said to him after I turned to face him. I hold out the knife for him to take. "Hurry up."

"Benny. And still working with the Winchesters." I turn to my left to see another group of vampires appear.

"Hurry." I say to him desperately.

"Time for you to go, Sam." Benny stated. He patted my shoulder and walked towards the vampires

"Benny?"

"Go on. It's me they want. Go on. You just make sure you tell Dean I said goodbye. I was never any good up there anyway." He to before turning back to the vampires.

"Benny, wait!" I called out to him. He turns and I toss him the Purgatory weapon. The second I toss the weapon, the closest vampire attacks. He takes out the vampire before the other two rushes at him.

I run over to Adam and take hold of his hand before we climb up the hill. I look back at Benny only to find him on the ground trying to fight off the vamps.

"Benny?!" I shouted out to him only to be sucked through the portal before I hear a response. The next thing I know, I'm surrounded by a light that is so bright that I have to close them. I can feel Adam's hand gripping mine and I squeeze his to reassure him. When my feet hit solid ground I feel Adam tumbling over his own feet.

I bend over to examine Adam in case he got hurt during the tumble. I can here Dean's voice faintly in the background but I too worried about Adam to respond.

Adam was on the ground with his hands around his head when Dean yells out again. "Hey, come here. It's alright. It's only just Dean and he's not gonna hurt you, okay?"

Adam started to whimper and I could only here him mumble the word 'no' over and over again. "Look at me. Do you trust me?" I grabbed Adam's head to look him in the eyes. Adam slowly nodded.

"Well then trust me on this. I promise he won't hurt you. I guarantee it. Come on. Let's go to Dean." "Sam?" I could hear Dean from beyond the trees. I pulled Adam off of the ground and started to walk him to the sound of Dean's voice

"Yeah, I'm here. Just give me a minute." I emerged from the trees and was pulled into a hug from Dean. I groaned softly and returned the hug with one arm while the other still gripped Adam's hand. Dean released me and stared at Adam who was behind me.

After a long silence, Dean asked me "Sam is that-". "Yeah, yeah it is." I replied before he could finish his question.

_**So what'd you guys think of it. Please tell me in your reviews. Oh and please call me out on any mistakes. Well I hope you enjoyed it. =D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Woohoo. I updated it in time. Yay for me. I wanna thank all the people reading this story. Please review so your voice is heard. =D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and never will. =(**_

_Previously: "Yeah, I'm here. Just give me a minute." I emerged from the trees and was pulled into a hug from Dean. I groaned softly and returned the hug with one arm while the other still gripped Adam's hand. Dean released me and stared at Adam who was behind me. _

_After a long silence, Dean asked me "Sam is that-". "Yeah, yeah it is." I replied before he could finish his question._

**Dean's POV**

"Adam?" I said cautiously. I walked up to Adam and pulled him into a hug. Adam let go of Sam's hand and wrapped his arms around me. He put his head on my shoulder. I could hear soft sobs and felt trembles coming from Adam so I started comforting him.

"Dean." Adam whispered into my shoulder. I tightened my grip on Adam. I let go of him but kept my arms on his shoulder.

"Long time no see, huh?" Adam's eyes were pooling up with tears. I let go of him and patted the side of his face. I turn to Sam and walked closer to him.

"So, Purgatory, right? A real garden spot, ain't it?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get him out?" I asked Sam, hoping he got also got Benny out.

"Only Bobby."

"What? I mean, that's fantastic about Bobby."

"Dean, look - Benny, uh... He got us out. A bunch of vamps showed, and he used himself as bait." When Sam told me this, my eyes started to water just a bit. I nodded a tiny bit to show Sam I understood. "I get the feeling that even if that didn't happen, he didn't want to come back, you know? I'm sorry."

"You're probably right. So, uh... Bobby - how - how'd he hold up down there?" I asked him.

"He's good, all things considered. Ornery as hell, of course."

"As he should be. Let's put that old man where he belongs."

"Yeah." When Sam goes to roll up his sleeve I can see him grimacing and something inside me breaks. I guess that seeing him take on the trails head first makes me feel guilty. Guilty for not being the one to kill the hellhound. The sound of Adam behind me, wincing brought me back to the present.

"Solvo haec phantasmata in terram," there is a glowing red and yellow light that comes from Sam's arm when he begins to say the incantation. I pull Adam towards me and he buried his head in my shoulder.

"et inde ad olympum." When Sam finishes the incantation, he holds his arm up and there is a bluish/white light. I nudge Adam and we take a step back to what Bobby's soul rise into the sky. Bobby's soul didn't even rise up pass the trees when it turns to a mix of red and black.

"What the hell?" I said confused.

"Hello, boys." My head snap away from the sky to the source of the voice. _Oh you have got to be kidding me. _I thought when I saw who it was. Crowley was looking up at Bobby's now red and black soul. Sam and I stood protectively in front of Adam obscuring him from Crowley

"Bobby Singer - I'd know you anywhere." Crowley stated.

"Let him go, Crowley. He doesn't belong in Hell."

"He does if I say he does. He's inflicted untold damage on my kind. From where I sit, actually, Hell's too good for him." Sam and I rush at Crowley leaving Adam behind.

"Really?" That was all Crowley said before he flicked his finger and sent us flying past Adam until we each hit a large tree trunk and were left dangling above the ground. Crowley then turned to Adam, seeing him for the first time.

"Well, who do we have? You're Adam I believe."

"Stay away from him." Sam and I tried to force out of our mouths with the invisible force holding us up.

"Quiet! I' am talking to your half-brother not you." Crowley growled at us. He walked up to Adam and placed a finger on the side of his face. Adam's cheek starts to sizzle before it turns into a burn. It is rapidly spreading farther on his cheek.

"AHHHH! NO PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY PLEASE! PLEASE LUCIFER, STOP!" The second Adam started screaming. Sam and I turned our head to face Crowley.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sam and I said.

"Fine, fine, fine. You guy are spoilsports. I'll just play with Bobby Singer up there." Crowley lifts his finger off of Adam's cheek and the burn disappeared. Adam fell to the ground, taking deep breaths.

"ADAM!" Sam and I yelled in unison. When Crowley looks up at Bobby's red/black cloud-like soul, it starts to come back down to the ground. But then Bobby's soul had flashes of white light shooting from it.

"What?" Crowley was looking at Bobby's soul one minute then his head snapped to look at someone who had appeared in thin air. I look over at its direction and find it is Naomi. I can't see her face but I am sure she has a smug look on her face.

"Oh, come on!" Crowley exclaimed.

"Let me see if I've interpreted the situation correctly. The Winchesters have freed an innocent from Hell, to which you are wrongfully trying to return it."

"Siding with them, Naomi? You don't know those two. Before they're done, we'll both be locked away." Crowley said trying to Naomi that we were the bad guys.

"I'm just hoping they lock you away, dear. The rest I'll figure out."

"Bureaucrat. You're fighting outside your weight class." Crowley spat at Naomi.

"Don't call me a bureaucrat." Naomi's voice raises an octave. From where I was, I could see Naomi extending her hand towards Crowley. Her hand starts shining with angel power and then Crowley disappears. The second Crowley leaves, Sam and I are released from the trees and plummet to the ground. Both Sam and me run straight to Adam to see if he's okay.

"Adam, you okay?" I get no response from because Adam is still gasping to breathe.

"Sonvabitch, I am gonna kill him." I muttered under my breath. I look at Naomi and she again raises her hand but this time it is aimed at Bobby's soul. His soul turns back to its original blue and white colour before it shoots up into the sky, to heaven. Naomi turns to me.

"I told you, you could trust me." She says before disappearing.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's get this trial done." Sam stands up and takes a piece of paper out of his jacket.

"Kah-nuh-ahm-dahr." He says the enochian phrase. Then Sam grabs his right hand and falls to the ground in agony. Sam is holding his right hand and clenching it in a fist.

"Sam? What? What?! Talk to me! What?!" I grab Sam's shoulder.

"It's okay! It's okay! It's okay. I'm fine. It's done. It's done." Sam quickly answers. I stare at Sam until he mentions Adam.

I turn back to Adam only to find him out cold.

_**Hope you like the ending =D please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guy. This chapter will end episode 8x19 Taxi Driver. I will start the next episode soon. The next couple of chapters will be how they arrive to where they are at the beginning of 8x20. One more thing. I got no review for the last chapter. NONE! Come on guys I need your reviews to keep me writing.**_

_Previously: "Sam? What? What?! Talk to me! What?!" I grab Sam's shoulder._

"_It's okay! It's okay! It's okay. I'm fine. It's done. It's done." Sam quickly answers. I stare at Sam until he mentions Adam._

_I turn back to Adam only to find him out cold._

**Adam's POV**

I could hear Dean talking to me but I just concentrated on trying to breathe. Dean started talking to a lady who was wearing a suit. I heard Dean swear under his breath followed by the women talking. The next thing I heard was a rustle of what sounded like wings.

"What the hell was that about?" I heard Sam asking.

"I'll tell you later. Let's get this trial done." Dean promised Sam.

"Kah-nuh-ahm-dahr." I heard Sam say in a language I couldn't understand. I looked up to see Sam reading off a small piece of paper. Then he suddenly falls to the ground clutching his right hand. Dean leaves my side and head straight to Sam. The last thing I remember is falling. Falling into a hole.

_I look around me and find myself surrounded by fire. I feel my cheek starting to boil. I lift my hand to feel what was there only to find my hand on fire. It's climbing up my arm so fast. I scream at the top of my lungs. For Sam. For Dean. For anyone. I can feel my skin being burnt off. Suddenly the fire is gone._

_Not only had the fire that was burning off my skin disappeared, the fire around me also vanished. I looked around._

"_Look who decide to come and play." I knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to Lucifer._

"_You didn't think you could escape did you? You are pathetic." That voice wasn't Lucifer's it was Michael._

_They advanced closer to me. Never blinking. Always staring at me. When they reached me, they each took an arm and looked at my hand. I didn't know who acted first but I could feel them ripping off my fingers one by one._

"_PLEASE STOP! NO! PLEASE!" I started crying. I said Sam and Dean's name over and over again hoping that the pain would subside. I repeated their names. Never stopping, wishing that they would find me. Michael and Lucifer didn't stop at my fingers, they went on to rip off my hands and arms only to magically put me back together to repeat it over and over again._

_I don't know how long it had been but I felt a gentle kiss on my forehead and I could feel a pair of strong arms wrapping them around my torso. There was whispering in my ear. I couldn't understand the voice but it helped with the pain. So I concentrated on it. The voice out clearer as I strained to hear it. _

"Adam? Hey come on. Don't do this to us." Us? Who was the voice referring to?

"He's right, you know. We're not letting you go not this time. We only just got you back. So I suggest you wake up, you lazy ass. Got it?" Those voices I knew them from somewhere but I couldn't pinpoint it. I felt someone grab my hand. I looked down at my hand, surprised to see I actually had a hand. The grip on my hand was tightening.

"Adam, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Then it hit me that voice belonged to my brother. Not my oldest one but my older brother, Sam. I tried my hardest to squeeze his hand. I felt my hand return the pressure but when I looked down, I was clutching thin air. That wasn't possible I could feel a hand gripping mine.

"That's it Adam. Listen to us. It's alright you got out. You're out here with us not in there with them." That voice belonged to my oldest brother, Dean. I did as Dean said and the Cage slowly disappeared. There was a whirl of colours before I was blinded by a bright light. I blinked multiple times before the light disappeared. I turned my head side to side. I found Dean and Sam on either side of me.

"Hey kid, how you feeling?" Dean asked. I groaned as I slowly pushed myself up so I was sitting.

"I feel like shit." I replied back.

"Hey, watch your language kid." Dean warned me.

"You're kidding right? I'm 22 and you're telling me to watch my language? You have got to be joking." I scoffed.

"Nope. Not kidding. Now up you get. Back seat." I grabbed both Dean's and Sam's hand and they pulled me off the side of the road.

"What?! I don't wanna sit in the back. I wanna ride shotgun." Sam started guiding me to the back seat but I tried to resist him.

"No can do, kid."

"Because Sam's riding shotgun isn't he? That is so unfair." I said upset. I stood my ground and Sam stopped trying to force me in the car.

"Nope. That's where you're wrong. Sasquatch over is gonna ride in the back with you. Just to keep an eye on you." Dean said cheekily.

"I gotta agree with Dean on this one, Adam." Sam said.

"No. I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine. Look, I'm perfectly fine." I said spinning in a circle on the spot.

"Please, Adam. We know you don't need a babysitter but please. I don't wanna take any chances. I already lost you once. I'm not prepared to lose you again. Not after last time." Dean sounded defeated. His voice all husky. I look into his eyes and saw that the cheekiness was replace with hurt and guilt.

"Please." Dean whispered again. With that one word, I did what he asked without a second thought. I hopped into the backseat with Sam following close behind. Dean silently sat in the driver's seat and sped down the deserted road. No-one has uttered a word since we all got into the Impala. I wanted to break the silence and ask Dean where we were going but Sam gently nudged me and shook his head. For the ride rest of the ride, I stared out the window watching different shapes fly by.

Not long after, I felt my eyes starting to feel heavy. I wanted so badly to stay awake. But when Sam pulled me closer to him so my head rested against his shoulder I couldn't help but drift off.

**Dean's POV**

The entire ride back to Kevin was silent. I turn to look at my kid brother and baby brother. I found Adam sleeping soundlessly on Sam's shoulder. It brought back memories of when Sam would fall asleep on my shoulder when he was a kid. A quiet chuckle escaped my lips. My 'quiet' chuckle must not have been as quiet as I thought because Sam looked up at me "What?"

"Nothing. Just reminiscing." I replied to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live" Sam replied.

The car was silent again before I was talking again.

"I buried Benny... but I didn't burn his bones. After he said he'd try to get you out of there, it just didn't seem right. I know you got no use for him, but –" I started saying quietly.

"No, no, no. You know what? I get it. I do. He's a... He's a little different from what I thought. So, go ahead and leave the door open if you want." Sam replied. Like that the conversation about Benny just abruptly stopped

"All right, well, let's go check in with Prophet Boy and see where he stashed that tablet." I said changing the subject. I got no response from Sam. I looked back to find Sam asleep with his head resting on Adam's.

I concentrated back on the road and just drove. Where arrived at Kevin's 'home'. I got out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger's door. What I saw brought s small smile to my face. Sam and Adam were sleeping peacefully. They both looked much younger than they actually were. It was as if sleeping magically de-aged them to make them look like they were five. I gently shook Sam awake and he slowly came around.

"Come on, Stanford. Up. We gotta check on our prophet." Sam turned to wake Adam but I stopped him.

"Let him sleep. This is probably gonna be one of the few nights he actually gets some sleep. Go on I'll get him." Sam nodded and started making his way to the front door. I slowly pulled Adam into my arms and followed Sam with Adam sleeping in my arms.

"Kevin? It's us." Sam and I enter and notice that it is dark. None of the lights were on. Sam pulled out a flashlight and turned it on.

"Kevin!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear but not too loud so I woke Adam. I got no reply so I nodded my head over to the light for Sam to turn on. The room was empty. There was nothing left on the desk. All signs of Kevin ever being here was gone except for the sigils on the windows.

"Kevin? He's gone. He took all our stuff, his notes..." Sam pointed out.

"I saw this coming. Finally freaked. Little geek made a run for it." I said out loud.

"Yeah, but where?" Sam questioned.

_**Okay. You know the drill and please, please review so I know that there are actually people reading so I can keep on writing.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm back early mortals. =D I am posting this a day early because I am doing the 40 hour famine this weekend starting from Friday. The next few chapters are solely mine. I had them so it fits into the next episode.**_

_Previously: "Kevin!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear but not too loud so I woke Adam. I got no reply so I nodded my head over to the light for Sam to turn on. The room was empty. There was nothing left on the desk. All signs of Kevin ever being here was gone except for the sigils on the windows._

_"Kevin? He's gone. He took all our stuff, his notes..." Sam pointed out._

_"I saw this coming. Finally freaked. Little geek made a run for it." I said out loud._

_"Yeah, but where?" Sam questioned._

**Dean's POV**

****"No idea. But go see if he left anything in there or if there are any clues to where he went." I nodded towards the closet.

Sam left to Kevin's room/closet or whatever he called it. I felt Adam shifting in my arms.

"Hey kid. You feeling better?" I asked Adam when he opened his eyes just slightly.

"Yeah. Where are we?" Adam asked groggily. Sleep was still laced in his voice.

"Nowhere. Go back to sleep. You need it." I replied.

"Nah. I can't fall back to sleep. Not tired anymore." I gave Adam a disapproving look but all he did was hop out of my arms.

"Nothing. There is nothing in there. Everything has disappeared." Sam came into view.

"Adam you're awake. You should be getting as much sleep as you can." Sam gave Adam a disapproving look and I was sure it was the exact same one I gave Adam earlier.

"You know, you guys actually have the same disapproving look. If I didn't know better I would say you were both the same person." Adam smirked.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Think you're a funny guy?" Dean said back.

"I _know_ I am." Adam still had that smirk on his face.

"Okay, what about now. Go and get in the car. You're grounded." I pointed to the front door. Adam's face fell immediately.

"You can't be serious. I already told you I'm 22."

"Now." I pressed. Adam started making his way to the car. He got to the front door when he turned back to Sam and me.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I just did. And it looks like you are doing exactly what I told you to do." I said smugly. Adam opened his mouth but shut it after he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hey look, Sammy. He has nothing to say." I slightly elbowed Sam who was quietly laughing.

"Shut up." Adam was pouting before he walked out the front door.

"So you were saying?" I turned to Sam.

"Uhh… Right. Um… Everything Kevin owned has disappeared. The room is empty. No notes, no nothing." Sam explained.

"Right. That was a waste. Come on. Don't wanna keep the kid waiting." I headed towards the front door with Sam following. He turned off the light and closed the door. When we arrived outside we found Adam leaning against the side of the Impala.

"Kid let's go. In the car." I motioned Adam to get into the backseat.

"I'm not a kid, you know you can't keep calling me that." Adam said to me when I was standing in front of him.

"I know. I only call you kid to annoy you. Is it working so far?" Adam scowled at me.

"Dean, stop it." Sam said from behind me.

"Don't worry Sammy. I'm only joking." I ruffled Adam's hair and walked over to the driver's seat.

"In. Both of youse. Let's go home." Sam and Adam did as I said and hopped into the Impala with Sam riding shot gun and Adam in the back. I started driving to Kansas to the Men of Letters Bunker. An hour or so passed in the car. I look back at Adam to find him once again sleeping.

"Sam?" I called out to Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"We gotta talk to him." I said simply.

"What'd you mean? We do talk to him."

"You know what I mean Sam. I get that he got dragged into this because of us but we gotta give him a choice. I know dad never mentioned him to protect him and look where that got him and his mom." I said to Sam

"I don't want him the feel like we pushed him into this. Like what dad to us."

"Dude, Adam's been in the Cage for over 3 years. His mom is gone. He has nowhere else to go. We're the only family he has left. What'd you think he's gonna choose? Stay with us, his family, and actually learn how to fight these things or leave and be alone for the rest of his life and not being able to defend himself. Dad made the wrong choice and you know it, Dean" Sam explained. And he was right. Adam was family and he was considered dead, legally that was anyways. Dad made the choice to not tell us about Adam thinking it would protect from all this but he didn't think about the 'what ifs' or what would happen in the long run.

"You're right. Hey, why don't you go to sleep or something I'll wake you when we get there."

"You sure? Cause you look like shit. When was the last time you slept?" Sam asked me. I could hear the worried tone in his voice.

"Hey you don't get to be worried about me that's my job. Especially when you're doing these trials. Oh and watch your language." I fired back at him. Sam half-laughed to himself.

"Dude I'm 30 years old. I can swear if I want." Sam said.

"Nope you can't because I'm the older brother here and because I said so." I shot back.

"Not anymore I'm an older brother as well now." I don't know why Sam even bothers sometimes. I always win. Well always meaning arguments - not including our rock, paper, scissors battles.

"Fine. I'm the _oldest._"

"Now I know how Adam feels." Sam muttered under his breath.

"What?" I pretended to not hear what Sam said.

"Nothing. I'm going to sleep now." Sam turned away so his head was resting against the window. I chuckled quietly. I listened to Sam's breathing until it slowed down which told me he was asleep. I turned on the radio and put a cassette tape and turned the volume down. Rock of Ages came on. The second the song played, it brought back memories of the last time I saw Adam. It wasn't exactly a happy memory so I pushed it towards the back of my mind and just hummed to the song.

**Sam's POV**

I could feel the cold window against my face when I woke up. Dean was cutting off the Impala's engine when he placed a hand on my shoulder. He shook me gently.

"We're here, Sam. Up you get." I slowly got out of the car and stumbled over my own feet. All the muscles in my body were screaming in pain. I turned to lean against the Impala.

"Sam, you alright?" I could hear Dean distantly.

"Yeah. Just sore." I called you to him.

"Why don't you go to bed? I've got Adam."

"Thanks Dean" I said to him before I entered the base and headed straight to bed. The second I hit the bed, I drifted to sleep.

_**Review, Review, REVIEW! Please =D. If you would like to donate money to me for the 40 hour famine, please PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am here humans. How you liking this story? Hope you like this chapter and please, please review.=D **_

_Previously: "Sam, you alright?" I could hear Dean distantly._

"_Yeah. Just sore." I called you to him._

"_Why don't you go to bed? I've got Adam."_

"_Thanks Dean" I said to him before I entered the base and headed straight to bed. The second I hit the bed, I drifted to sleep._

**Adam's POV**

"Hey, Adam. Wake up. Ima get you inside and on a bed. Come on." I could feel Dean shaking me awake.

"No. Wanna stay here." I mumbled to him shrugging his hand off my shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you out and in an actual bed so you're comfortable." I slowly got out of the Impala with the help of Dean. I waited for Dean to get his and Sam's bag. While I was waiting I blinked the sleep away. I looked over at Dean who was yawning and carrying the bags so I took them from him.

"Dude. What are-?" Dean was confused with me taking the bags.

"Go to bed I'll take them. You look like a dead sheep."

"Thanks." Dean smiled slightly at me. He walked in front of me and shut the door after I entered. When I stepped inside I was on a balcony. I was amazed with what I saw. On the outside it looked run down but inside everything looked functional.

"Don't worry. That was mine and Sam reaction when we first saw it too." Dean said, walking down the stairs.

"Leave the bags there. I'll put it away tomorrow." I followed Dean and dumped the bags onto the table in front of me.

"Go find a room then take a shower cause you stink, man. I'm gonna go check on Sam and I want you in bed in an hour. That room over there is mine and the one across from it is Sam's." Dean said walking to Sam's room.

"Oh and choose a room near mine." Dean shouted in the hallway. I grumbled and rolled my eyes while I went to the room next to Dean's. I walked my new bedroom and fell onto the bed. It was so comfy. One of the most comfy things I felt in ages. I got off the bed to go take a shower but then I realised I had no clothes.

I walked out of my bedroom to the bags on the table. I was gonna go through Dean's bag because he was closer to my size than Sam was but I didn't know whose bag was whose so I went through both. Pulling a shirt out from both, I compared them to each other. After I determined which bag was Dean's, I took some clothes.

I was walking back to my new room when I passed Sam's room. Dean hadn't closed the door properly so I looked inside. I saw Dean sitting on the bed with Sam's head in his lap. From what I could tell it sounded like Sam was whimpering and I could see a layer of sweat covering his forehead. Dean was stroking Sam's forehead trying to get Sam to go back to a peaceful sleep.

"Come on, Sam. Relax will ya? I'm right here. You'll be fine. And what about Adam? I can't handle the kid by myself." Dean said jokily. Sam seemed to calm down at the sound of Dean's voice. I left them alone so I could go take a shower but on the way to my room I couldn't help but smile. That smile was the thought of finally having a family again after what I had been through. The smile on my face widened at the fact that I had brothers who loved me. I arrived at my room and headed straight to the bathroom.

**Dean's POV**

As I walked into Sam's room I found him sprawled out on the bed. The corners of my mouth lifted into a small smile. I walked up to him and gently shook him awake.

"Wake up Sammy. Gotta get you out of these clothes and into something clean." I said to him.

"Later." Sam mumbled and turned away from me.

"Fine. Be like that." I walked over to Sam's draws and pulled out a grey sweatshirt and a pair of black trackies. I went back over to Sam and pulled him into a sitting position. Sam started whinning the second I pulled him up. I removed Sam's jacket and shirt off of his back.

"No. D'n Stop. Don't wanna." Sam whined.

"I don't care." I pulled the clean sweatshirt over his head and proceeded to remove his pant, leaving his boxers on. I pulled the trackies on him and then placed the covers over him. I stayed until Sam's breathing evened out again before I made my way to the door. I opened the door a tiny bit before Sam started whimpering. I went back to Sam and sat on the bed and pulled his head into my lap. I placed my hand on Sam's forehead only to find it covered in sweat.

I started stroking his forehead, trying to ease him back to sleep.

"Come on, Sam. Relax will ya? I'm right here. You'll be fine. And what about Adam? I can't handle the kid by myself." I said half-heartedly. He seemed to calm down when I started talking. I stayed with Sam until I was certain that he had gone to sleep. I slowly detached myself from him and left the door slightly open.

I stood in the corridor and heard Adam's shower on in his room so I decided to go and get change before I went to check on him. All my clothes were either in my draws or in my duffle bag, and my duffle bag was out on the table so I chose a spare change of clothes from my room. I went to the bathroom and stripped out of my filthy clothes and hopped into the hot shower.

The second the hot water hit me all the muscles in my body relaxed. I washed all the dirt and grime off of me and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself and changed into my clean clothes before I headed to Adam's room. I walked into Adam's Room just as he came out.

"How long do you take a shower? You got in before me and got out after?" I questioned.

"Hey, don't blame me. It has been ages since I had a shower." Adam defended himself.

"Good answer. Now go to-. Are those my clothes? Why are you wearing my clothes?" I confronted him.

"Right. Um… You can't take these from me they're all I have. My own clothes are covered in blood." Adam explained.

"Fine. You can wear them. Now you gotta get some shut eye. Bed." I nodded to his bed.

"Okay, Okay. I'm going." He climbed into bed. I headed back to his door and turned off the light.

"Night Dean" Adam called out.

"Night Adam." I said back. I walked to back to my room and laid on my bed thinking about the last few days. Less than two days ago I had one brother with me and another stuck in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. Now both were topside and there was nothing threatening to take them from me. Well, except for the trials Sam's going through that I should be doing. But I didn't let that bring my mood down. I was happy to have my family back and I won't let anyone or anything take them away from me. Not like last time.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to hit me and for the darkness to surround me. It took a while but I eventually got tired and let the tiredness engulf me.

_**So how'd you like it? Please review. I haven't been getting many reviews so please, please, please review. The next chapter and maybe the chapter after that will be about the day we missed in the beginning of episode 8x20 Pac-Man Fever. Seeya next week. =D Btw this chapter hasn't been proof read so if you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them up. Thanks. And please be specific so I know where it is.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello earthlings. Just wanted to say this chapter will be in Adam's and Dean's POV again because Sam is still asleep until the beginning of episode 8x20 Pac-Man Fever. I'm not sure if anyone has noticed but spelling may seem messed up to some people. That is because I am from Australia and I do spell some words the American way and some the Australian way. Just wanted everyone to know.**_

_**One more thing: When Sam goes to bed it's midnight and when Dean and Adam go to bed its 1:00am. So when Adam wakes up in this chapter it is 10:00am**_

_**I want to apologize for having to reload this chapter. I realised I got the time all wrong in this chapter when I was writing chapter 12 so this is the edited chapter.**_

_Previously: "Night Adam." I said back. I walked to back to my room and laid on my bed thinking about the last few days. Less than two days ago I had one brother with me and another stuck in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. Now both were topside and there was nothing threatening to take them from me. Well, except for the trials Sam's going through that I should be doing. But I didn't let that bring my mood down. I was happy to have my family back and I won't let anyone or anything take them away from me. Not like last time._

_I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to hit me and for the darkness to surround me. It took a while but I eventually got tired and let the tiredness engulf me._

**Adam's POV**

I woke up to the smell of lasagne. Standing up I stretched all my sore muscles out and headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I finished I stumbled out of my bedroom. I made my way to the main living area/ tables or whatever the place was called and found Dean placing the lasagne on plates.

"What's this?" I questioned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Breakfast, you idiot. Come on, sit down and eat." Dean replied, sitting down.

"I know what it is but since when did you know how to cook?" I sat down in front of the other plate.

"Hey that hurts me deep inside." He said messing with me.

"Mine and Sam's mom used to teach me when I was a kid." Dean continued but he looked like he didn't want to talk about it anymore so I dropped it and started eating.

"This is the lasange I have ever had." I swear I was dribbling. I looked up a Dean to see him smirking and nodding his head.

"Where's Sam?" I was curious about where my younger older brother was.

"He's um… still in bed. I'm gonna let him sleep with all this trials crap."

"So what's with these trials? I remember faintly Sam telling Bobby but I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"Well there are these trials Sam has to do to close the Gates of Hell. Yesterday's trial was to rescue a soul from Hell and release it to Heaven, the first was to bathe in the blood of a hellhound and we don't know the last one because Kevin, our prophet, has disappeared." Dean explained to me. Now everything was making sense but there was one thing bothering me.

"Is Sam gonna be fine after closing the Gates?" I asked Dean. I couldn't lose Sam not after losing him in the Cage. For once I just wanted everything to end up fine. I wanted both my brothers with me not just one. I could feel my eyes stinging. I was tearing up.

"To be honest? I'm not sure. I don't how what will happen. Castiel said that even he couldn't heal Sam." The cold hard truth hit me like a tonne of bricks. I couldn't take it anymore so I walked off to my room without a word. I could faintly hear Dean calling out my name but I ignored him and buried my head into my pillow. Hot long after the side of my bed dipped down.

"Adam? Come here." Dean pulled me into his chest and I cried. Dean held onto me the whole time.

"Wanna talk? If you do I'm here." Dean offered.

"I don't want to lose you or Sam. What if after he closes the Gates he doesn't get any better? Is he going to die?" I forced those words out of my mouth. Dean was still holding me against is chest so I wasn't sure if he understood. But when he answered I knew he had heard me clearly.

"Hey, listen to me, Adam. I won't let anything happen to Sam. He won't leave us not on my watch, okay?" I nodded into his chest. I listened to the sound of Dean's heart beating against his chest and feel asleep. **(With Adam falling asleep here it is 11am.)**

**Dean's POV**

I untangled myself from Adam and looked at my watch. It read 11:00am. I had lots of time to pass so I went back to the kitchen and started cleaning Adam and mine's plates. After cleaning them and putting them away I went to check on Sam. I walked into Sam's room to find him fidgeting in his sleep. I sat on the side his bed and felt his forehead to see if he had a fever.

His forehead was burning so I went into the bathroom and damped a towel. I went back to Sam's side and place the wet towel on his forehead. He seemed to stop fidgeting when the towel came in contact with his forehead so I left him and went back to the main area. I grabbed Sam's laptop and logged into it. I accessed the security cameras around Kevin's hometown, where his mother lived and Garth's houseboat but there was nothing out of the ordinary I could find.

I got through less than half a day of footage and still found nothing before my eyes started to sting from the lack of sleep I was getting. With Sam being the way he is and Adam coming back I've been keeping an eye on them. Making sure Adam doesn't have a seizure and/or start dreaming about hell and making sure Sam is actually fine after doing the trials.

I looked at the time at the bottom corner of the screen on Sam's laptop to find it was 3:38pm. I've been sitting on my arse looking at a laptop screen for over 4 hours. I decided to call it a day and went to check on Sam again. His fever had broken so I removed the towel. Just for precaution a kept a bowl of water on Sam's bedside table with the towel.

Then I left to go check on Adam. Adam was sleeping soundlessly in his bed. For the last couple of days I have thought that even though Adam was never raised into the life like we were he was stronger than both of us. It was a miracle that Adam could actually sleep even with his memories of everything that happened to him in the Cage. Sam even had hallucinations. I've been to hell but I it was different to what Sam and Adam went through. They had not one but two angels in there torturing them. My time in hell was like child's play compared to their time in hell. I could only imagine what they went through. I gently closed the door and left for my room. When I reached my bed I immediately flopped down onto it and closed my eyes.

_**So what'd ya think of this chapter? Please review and I apologize for the very long author's note at the start. Anyway, like I said please review. =P**_

_**Edited: 31/08/2013**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Crap I just realised that when Sam wakes up in this chapter it is actually night time not 12:00pm. So when I had all the times in the last chapter is the exact opposite. Which means when Adam and Dean went to sleep it was actually 1:00am not pm and when Adam wakes up it is 10:00am not 10:00pm. You get the picture. I have edited the last chapter so you can read it again if you want. Might have to if you want to understand the time in this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. =(**_

**Sam's POV**

I slowly gained consciousness. _**(It is 10:00pm when Sam wakes so he was asleep for 21 hours.)**_Every muscle in my body felt like it was on fire. Like I had just finished running a marathon. I got out of bed and headed to the library. I was greeted with the site of Dean on my laptop, drinking and trying to keep Adam away from the beer. Adam was repeatedly trying to grab a drink only to have Dean slap his hand away. They seemed to have not noticed that I had entered the room. I mean I thought I was loud. I let my door swing closed and my feet shuffled on the ground. But I was wrong, they had heard me, well I know did Dean when he started talking.

"Y-" I was rubbing the sleep from my eyes when Dean abruptly stopped talking. I looked over at Adam to see that he had snagged a beer from Dean without him realising. But for some reason Adam was trying not to laugh. I gave in a confused look before he burst out laughing. I turned back to Dean for an explanation.

"Man, I'm telling you, give me five minutes with some clippers, and-" Dean starting saying before I realised. I cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"Oh, shut up. Uh, what time did I lay down?" Dean gave a little nod when I told him to shut up. He was about to answer my question but Adam grabbed his wrist and looked at Dean's watch before dropping it on the table.

"You took a siesta around noon. Yesterday." Adam answered before Dean could say anything.

"Yea. What he said." Dean said grabbing a beer and threw it my way. I didn't have time to react before it went sorrowing past me and shattering onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, I, uh…" I began to say.

"That's why we don't have nice things, Sam." Dean replied. Out of nowhere, I stumbled over my way.

"You okay?" Adam asked me. Concern was laced in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine, I just-. Uh, you know what, I'm gonna get dressed. We should go find Kevin." I said while leaning on the table with one hand and using the other to rub my face. I turned around to make my way back to my room only to again stumble.

"Hey hey, hey hey hey, easy, easy, sleeping beauty. Look, man, I've hacked into every security camera around Garth's houseboat, Kevin's hometown, where Mrs Tran lived…" Dean had stood up along with Adam

"And?" I questioned them.

"Well, nothing so far." Adam replied for Dean.

"Guys, we have to find him." I said a matter of factly.

"I know. I know, but Garth is out looking for him, we got a hunter APB out on Kevin, we will do what we can from here while you get better." Dean tried to reassure me at everything was fine.

"I'm fine. Guys, I can still go out there, I can still hunt." I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince Dean and Adam or myself.

"Really?" Dean asked not believing me.

"Come one." Was all Dean said before he started walking.

"Dude where we going?" I called out to Dean but be didn't answer so I directed my question to Adam.

"You know where his going?" All Adam did was shake his head and ushered me to follow Dean. Dean led us down to what I thought was the basement but was actually a shooting gallery.

"This place is amazing!" Adam said when we reach the gallery. Dean had grabbed a gun out and loads it.

"This is stupid." I say to him but he just ignores me. Dean fired the gun twice and hits the target in the chest both times

"Alright. You hit that target, we'll talk about getting you back out there." Dean says turning to me.

"No problem." I aim the gun at the target but my arm is wavering. I bring up my other hand to steady the gun. When I fire the gun I miss the target instead I hit the cement wall behind it.

"Look, man, this second trial hit you a lot harder than that first one. I don't know whether it was just more intense or what." Dean said.

"Felt the same. Till the next day." I felt somewhat guilty for not telling Dean or Adam.

"So, we're gonna sit tight. Keep an eye out until you get better." Dean started to make his way back up to the library before Adam interrupted.

"Dean? Can I have a go?" Adam asked him. Dean slowly turned around to face Adam.

"What?" Dean didn't sound so happy.

"The gun. I wanna shoot it." Adam stated like it was nothing.

"Adam-" Dean began to say before Adam walked up and took the gun from Dean who had just taken it off me moments ago. Adam aimed the gun and fired. He returned the gun back to Dean with a smirk and walked up the stairs. Dean and I lingered in the gallery only to take a look at Adam's target. He had got it in the dead centre of its chest.

"Son of a bitch" Dean muttered under his breath in disbelief. I followed Dean back up to the library. When Dean and I arrived back to the library Adam was on my laptop and Dean grabbed another beer.

"Uh… Guys. You have an email." Adam said to us. I walked up to him and opened my inbox.

"It's from Charlie." I said to Dean before pushing Adam off the chair.

"Hey!" Adam yelled from the floor. All I did was smirk at him and then opened and read the email.

"'In the neighborhood, found you guys a case.' Found us a case?" I questioned. Dean walked up to me.

"'In the neighbourhood?' How the hell does she know where we are?" Dean questioned in return.

"Uh, well, she doesn't. Not exactly, at least. It says she tracked our cells to a twenty mile radius, then the signal went out. Huh. This place must be in some kinda, like, Bermuda Triangle." I read Charlie's additional message.

"What, are you saying we can make and receive phone calls from here and nobody can track us? Man I love this place." Dean stated. Adam had gotten up off the floor and stole Dean's beer and took a swig from it.

"Dude. My beer not yours and you can't drink." Dean said as Adam retreated to his room.

"I'm 22 I'm old enough to drink." Adam called out to Dean. While this was happening I replied to Charlie's message telling her where we were. Not too long after I got a reply.

"Charlie says she'll be here tomorrow morning around 8:00. I'm gonna go to bed and try to squeeze some sleep time in." I said to Dean before making my way to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and thought about when Adam had been able to shoot so accurate with a gun. This was my last thought before I fell asleep.

_**Done. So whatcha think? Still into it? Sorry for the time change and everything in last chapter and this chapter. Please, please review. =D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13, earthlings. Nothing to say in this chapter so please read on. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

**Dean's POV**

I fussed around in the kitchen, cooking food for Sam and Adam before I was going to wake them up. I had already eaten earlier. I decided to let them sleep in a bit before I woke them up to meet Charlie. I made them bacon and eggs. I set them on the table before heading to Sam's room. I entered Sam's room to find an unidentifiable lump on his bed.

"Sam. Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey."

"Go away." Sam responded from his bed.

"Up you get Sam. Charlie's gonna be here soon. I want you to eat before she gets here."

"Another five minutes." Sam turned away from me

"Fine but you better be up when I get back." I said to him before walking out to Adam's room. I opened the door and yelled for Adam.

"ADAM! YOU SLEEPING?" I yelled as loud as I could.

"SHUT UP I'M SLEEPING." I laughed when Sam yelled from his room.

"Well I was. But I'm not anymore." Adam sounded grumpy.

"Someone sounds grumpy. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I made fun of Adam.

"No I just have a dick of a brother." Adam shot back. I put my hand over my heart.

"I'm hurt." I said mockingly.

"Come on. Up. Get ready and eat your breakfast before it goes cold. We gotta meet up with Charlie." I said to Adam. Before I could say anything else Adam bolted up.

"You cooked breakfast? Count me in." Adam scrambled out of bed and headed to his bathroom.

"DEAN! I NEED SOME CLOTHES!" Adam yelled from the bathroom.

"I'll leave them on your bed." I called back to him. I left Adam's room and headed to mine. I went over and pulled out some clothes from my draw and went back to Adam's room. I left them exactly where I said I would. On his bed. I went back to Sam's room to find Sam still in bed.

"What. Did. I. Say?" I pronounced each word distinctively. I walked to the end of his bed and ripped the covers off of Sam.

"HEY!" Sam yelled bolting up from his bed.

"That's better. Now get changed and have breakfast." Sam sullenly got out of bed and went to his bathroom. I returned to the kitchen and sat down at the table. It wasn't long before Adam appeared and literally ran up and sat down at the table. Adam was half way through his breakfast before Sam stumbled up to the table. He sat down in front of his plate and started picking at it. Adam look up from Sam to me. I silently shook my head at him telling him not to mention it.

Sam had only taken a few bites by the time Adam had finished. I decided on letting it slide for now.

"Okay plates in the sink." I stated. I watch Sam closely as he got up and dumped the rest of his breakfast in the bin. Sam wasn't steady. He was stumbled from time to time. It looked worse than it did when he tried to cover it up. I headed up the stairs to the entrance and waited for Sam and Adam.

Adam and Sam walked through the door and we all headed to the trunk of the Impala. We all leaned on it and waited for Charlie. Less than 10 minutes later Charlie pulls up.

"Your Highness!" I called out to Charlie as she got out of her car.

"What's up, bitches?" Charlie called back to us. He came over to me and gave me a hug. After my hug she also pulled Sam into a hug. When Sam pulled away from the hug he leaned back heavily on the Impala and grunts.

"You okay, Sam?" Charlie asked my kid brother.

"Yeah, no, I'm- I'm good, yeah." Sam replied.

"Who's that?" Charlie had turned to look at Adam who in return was looking at the ground.

"Hold on. That's not Adam is it?" How did Charlie know? I mean neither Sam nor I mentioned him. All Adam did was give her a confusing look before turning to Sam and me. All I gave him was the same confused face which I am sure Sam did as well.

"How'd you know?" I asked her.

"Uh… don't worry about it. It was a guess." Charlie quickly replied. I could hear her stuttering. Sam questioned Charlie before I could say anything else.

"So what're you doing in Kansas?"

"Uh... a comic convention. In Topeka." My hunter senses kicked in and told me she was lying. I guess Sam had the same feeling because he kept pushing for Charlie to tell the truth.

"In the middle of the week?"

"Girl's gotta get her collectibles. So, are you gonna invite me into your dungeon, or do I gotta answer your "questions three" first?" Big subject change but I let it slide.

"Allow us. Let us introduce you to the Men of Letters." Sam got off the Impala and made his way to the entrance with Charlie following then Adam and me.

**Adam POV**

Who was this woman? How'd she know my name? From the looks that I received from Sam and Dean, it told me that neither of them had said anything to her about me. I didn't have any time to ponder on it before we made our way back inside. The tour for Charlie was also a tour for me. I haven't actually had time to explorer the place. The places I've only been to were the shooting gallery, the kitchen, the library, my room and Dean's room. I wouldn't necessarily say that I've been to Sam's room because I've only stood at his door. Not inside.

"I'm going to get changed." Sam said when we got to his room.

"Okay. We'll be in the library when we finish." Dean said to him. After we finished showing Charlie around we went back to the library. When we sat down Sam emerged from the corridor and sat down across from Dean and next to me

"Holy awesome. Too bad they got wiped out, though that is what they get for the sexist name." Charlie commented.

"Well, anyway, that's our skinny. How about you?"

"Um, made a deal with the yesteryear weirdos, we're gonna team up to stomp the shadow orcs. You guys are still coming to the mid-year jubilee, right?" Charlie asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Dean said without missing a beat. Charlie seemed happy with Dean's answer. I on the other hand had no idea what they were talking about but didn't question them.

"So what about this case you brought us?" Sam asked.

"When I was in Topeka, I saw this pop up over the wire. Tom Blake, a checkout clerk in Salina, who went missing on his way home from work. He was found dead yesterday, his insides liquefied. Locals have no idea what happened, they tried to bury the report so people wouldn't freak, but I flagged it. I have eliminated the following things that go bump in the night..." Charlie went straight to the point of who it was and what happened.

"Wait a second. When did you become such an expert?" From Sam expression Charlie wasn't supposed to know about the 'things that go bump in the night'.

"Well, after you guys left, I dug into all things monsters. I'm a wee bit obsessive. If "wee bit" means completely. I also found this series of books, by a Carver Edlund?" Charlie explained. But when she mentioned the books, Sam and Dean exchanged awkward looks to each other.

"Did those books really happen?" Sam and Dean looked away and Sam broke the silence by sighing.

"Wow. That is some meta madness." Charlie said before turning to Dean.

"Thanks for saving the world and stuff." She turned back to Sam.

"Sorry you have zero luck with the ladies." She said casually. Sam on the other was not happy.

"Wha-. We need to find every single copy of those books and burn them." Sam said.

"Wait, wait wait. Am I in them? is that how you knew who I was? Because from the looks I got from Sam and Dean they didn't tell you." I asked Charlie.

"Yea. I was reading the books and you were in there. And for what you said before about the books, they're online now, so good luck with that."

Charlie replied. Neither Dean nor Sam seemed happy about it. With that Dean got up.

"Awesome. Well, you three crazy kids deal with that, I will go see if there's anything to this, uh, case of yours." Dean was gonna leave but Sam had other plans.

"I'm coming with you." Sam got up after Dean. He staggered and almost falls over. Both Charlie and I jumped from our seat and each grabbed an arm.

"Whoa, are you sure you're okay?" Charlie asked Sam concerned.

"Yes." Sam said shortly to Charlie.

"No. You're taking a knee as long as you're off your game." Dean ordered Sam.

"I'll go with you." Charlie piped in.

"No disrespect, okay, but there's a big difference between reading about hunting and actually hunting." Dean said to Charlie but from Charlie's look she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'm coming with." Charlie stated. With that Dean told Charlie to follow him.

"Hey! I wanna go with you as well." I yelled to Dean.

"Adam, no." I wanted to argue but before I got out a word Dean pulled me aside to talk to me.

"I need you to stay here. With Sam, okay. You've seen how he is. I need to know that nothing happens to him when I'm gone." Dean explained. All I did was nod. He walked back over to Charlie and took her to the shooting gallery. I turned to Sam to see him sulking. I started laughing at him.

"Shut up." Sam glared at me. That only made me laugh even harder.

"Keep laughing. It's not like he let you go either." My smile drop from my face immediately. With that Sam stalked away to his room.

_**So what'dya think? Please review. =P Now to the people who do review sorry I don't reply. I don't have time I will try to reply to them after a couple of more chapters. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys I want to thank the people who reviewed, favourite and put my story on alert. One more thing its the school holidays for me woohoo. Now back to the story. Here is the 14**__**th**__** chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any characters.**_

**Charlie's POV**

We got to the shooting gallery and Dean pulled out a gun and loaded it.

"For serious?" I expressed. Dean just ignored me.

"Okay, now, if you can hit that target then we can talk about you actually-" I stopped Dean from talking by grapping the gun off him and firing twice at the target. Both were perfect headshots. I turned back to find Dean staring at me.

"What?"

"Alright, if you're gonna do a ride-a-long, then, uh... you gotta lose the novelty t-shirts." Dean said walking away.

"Son of a pantsuit." I said to no one in particular before following Dean. We got outside but Dean made no move to get into the car.

"Whatcha doing? You gonna get in?" I asked Dean. I was confused to why he hadn't gotten in. All Dean did was stare at my car.

"Oh… Right. I'll just uh… move it." I got into my car and backed out until there was room for Dean's car to back out. I got out of my car and got into Dean's car. The whole trip to the mall was silent. When we did get to the mall we headed straight to a photo booth. In the photo booth I took a couple of pictures before Dean dragged me off to the closest clothes shop.

I picked out a few things here and there while Dean made my fake FBI badge. I tried on different things with 'Walking on Sunshine' blasting from my phone. Every time I tried something on Dean would just shake his head at me. After one of my outfits Dean grabs my phone and turns off the music. I look at Dean with a dejected look.

"Montage!" I said disappointedly. Dean looks up and glares at me so I go back to the change room to try on another outfit.

"So what's up with Sam?" I asked Dean..

"Remember the dig that that Dick Roman ordered? Well what he wanted was The Word of God. It's a tablet and we have one. Not the one that Dick found." Dean explained.

"Wait all Dick wanted was a rock?" I asked him from the change room. I emerged with a different outfit which finally is approved by Dean.

"It wasn't just a rock. I told us how to kill a Leviathan."

"But you have another one? That's different" I was surprised.

"Yeah and we have the one that can tell us how to close The Gates of Hell forever. But first Sam has to complete three trials." Dean continued.

"Trials? That's never good." I stood in front of a mirror and fixed up my hair.

"Yeah, and our prophet's in the wind." Dean was just finishing up with my fake badge.

"What about, uh, Castiel? He seems helpful, and dreamy." I asked.

"He's MIA, with a tablet of his own, doing God knows what. I mean, to be honest this whole thing is... I mean, Sam's a tough son of a bitch, but... Cas is saying that these trials are messing with him in ways that even he can't heal." Dean explained to me.

"If it's any consolation, having read your history, there is pretty much nothing the Winchesters can't do if they work together."

"Thanks."

"So how'd Adam get out of the Cage?"

"Thought you read our history?"

"I did. But there were no more books after the very first time I met you guys. It ended with youse leaving after me but that's all. No books after. So how'd he get out?" I said to him.

"Long story. For another time."

"Right." I said getting the feeling that Dean didn't want to take about it.

"So it must be nice, having a brother, someone to always watch your back. Well two now." I continued.

"Yeah. No brothers or sisters?" Dean in return asked me.

"Actually I have two. Their names are XBOX and PS3." I replied. Dean stood up and in the mirror I could see him on his phone.

"Not getting any reception. Can I use your phone?" Dean asked.

"Um, sure." I replied. Dean grabbed my phone and dialled Sam.

**Sam's POV**

I was in the shooting gallery when my phone rang. I had my gun out and Adam was arguing with me.

"Yeah?" I answered. When I answered Adam immediately shut his mouth.

"Hey, it's me. You okay?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm still fine. Look, I can hunt, I-." I was rolling my eyes at Dean's concern. I mean there was nothing to worry about I was fine. I rolled my eyes again after Dean interrupted me.

"Well, then let the healing continue. I'll check in with you later." After Dean said that I hung up. I put the gun to the side and fired two shots. They were closer to the target than last time but I didn't actually hit the target.

"Close enough." I said you loud.

"That's not close. You didn't even hit the target!" Adam exclaimed.

"Don't care. It was closer than before." I called back to him as I had my way back upstairs. I walking into the library and gave Adam my laptop.

"Search the local news for anything related to Charlie's case." I told him.

"On it." Adam replied.

* * *

**Hours Later**

"Found something. Two teenagers found a body. Uh… They decided to poke it with a stick and the dead guy's insides ended up all over them." Adam told me. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 9:00. He had been searching the web for hours. Gotta say, will give him points for persistence.

"Stay here. I'm gonna go get changed." I headed towards my room and changed into my suit and grabbed my FBI badge. I returned to the library and Adam gave me the address. It was by the railway tracks. I headed for the entrance and walked to Charlie's car.

"Dean's gonna be pissed." Adam said from behind me.

"Don't care. Now do you wanna stay with me like Dean said so or stay here and get in shit for not coming with me?" I asked Adam who was following me.

"Urgh. Ok. Slow down I'm coming." Adam yelled back. I kept walking until I reached Charlie's car.

"Hey! How we getting there? Dean took the Impala." Adam asked me when he reached Charlie's car.

"We take Charlie's."

"We don't have her keys."

"Then we hotwire it." I said, I finished hotwiring her car. Adam stared at me.

"You coming?" I asked Adam. He got in immediately. When we got to the crime scene the local police were already there. Adam went to get out but I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back on the seat.

"You can't come. You're not a FBI agent."

"Neither are you." Adam said trying to persuade me.

" Doesn't matter. I've got a fake id and you're with me how am I gonna explain to the police who you are? Now stay in the car got it?"

"Yeah. I got it." Adam sulked, crossing his arms. I got out of the car and showed a police officer my badge and they let me through. They gave me all the information on the victim. Before anything else happened a set of headlights showered the crime scene. The familiar sound of the Impala's engine alerted me that Dean had arrived.

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Include anything like any mistakes you find **__**or just if you wanna review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here is chapter 15. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything.**_

**Dean's POV**

After Charlie flagged a report about a body that was found like the first we headed to the railway tracks. I pulled up to the crime scene and parked the Impala.

"Maybe you should go first this time." Charlie said.

"Nuh-uh. Back on the horse, kiddo, come on." We exit the car and headed over to a police officer.

"Hey there. I am Special Agent Ripley, this is my partner-." Charlie had her badge out but before she could finish the officer interrupted.

"Save it. Your other agent's over there." The officer said pointing behind her. I take a glance at Charlie in which she returns before making my way to the 'other agent'.

"Took you guys so long?" Sam said when he turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I wasn't happy that Sam was here. He should be at home. And where was Adam?

"Working the case, same as you." Sam said before pointing to the body and continuing. "Jake Hill, librarian. Went missing yesterday, no relation to the other vic. Coroner already swooped in and scooped up what was left of him."

"Yeah, we met her, bit of a stickler. Well, if there's not a body, there's nothing else to see here, so why don't you head on home? And where's Adam? Did you leave him at home?" I asked.

"No I brought him with me, he's in Charlie's car and I still have to talk to the witnesses."

"Well, we can handle that. Charlie, why don't you go talk to the witnesses."

"But I don't wanna miss the bro-ment-." Charlie protested.

"Charlie." I said to Charlie sternly not wanting her listening to us.

I wait until Charlie is with the boys before I start talking. "Look, man, I know you're frustrated, but you're also sick."

"I'm not leaving, Dean." Sam argued.

"Sam, I am not arguing with you on this. This is serious. You could get worse."

"I know what I'm doing, Dean. I've practically hunted all my life." Sam scoffed before answering me.

"I am not questioning your experience here Sam. I'm looking out for you."

"I'm not a kid anymore Dean. I can look after myself."

"I know you wanna help, I do, but-"

"Dean, you cannot take care of the both of us. I need to be out here. Play through the pain, right?"

"Come on man, don't quote me to me." Charlie returned after bearing new information.

"So the boys said they noticed something on the body's arm before it covered them in years of future therapy. Said it looked like a blue handprint." She said.

"Sounds like something you should read about. In a book. At home. With Adam"

"I'm not leaving until we find out whatever is doing this." Sam was not letting this go.

"Well take Adam home and keep an eye on him."

"No Dean. I'm working this case like you are."

"Whatever." I said before walking back to the Impala. Okay more like stalking back to the Impala.

**Sam's POV **_**(Sam's POV is very short in this chapter because I'm putting Adam's POV in here as well.)**_

"You guys fight like an old married couple." Charlie said while watching Dean walk away before turning back to me

"Charlie..."

"Does this mean we don't have to break into the coroner's office anymore?" Charlie asked. I cannot believe I didn't think of it before.

"That's a good idea." Dean drives off in the Impala right after I say that. Charlie whips her head around at the of the Impala starting before watching him drive away.

"Is he leaving? He's leaving!" Charlie exclaimed.

"That's alright. I stole your car, I think I know where he's going. Come on." I say to her.

"Cool. Wait, you stole my car?" It take her a second to realise what I said. She turns back to me and I give her a weak smile.

**Adam's POV**

I waited in the car forever waiting for Sam to return. I looked out the window and saw Sam with Charlie.

"Why'd you take so long?" I accused him.

Sam looked down at his watch. "Dude, I was gone for like 10 mins."

I looked at Charlie's clock in the car and saw that Sam with right so I changed the subject. "What happened? We going somewhere?"

Sam and Charlie got into the car with Sam in the driver's seat and Charlie in the back. "We're gonna break into the coroner's office." I glanced at the rear-view mirror to find Charlie grimacing.

"Why are we gonna break into the coroner's office?" I asked Sam.

"To look at the body." Sam replied.

"Right cause that's normal." I said. My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Where's Dean?"

"Dunno. Probably somewhere grumbling because I'm not at home."

The rest of the ride to the coroner's office was quite. When we got to the coroner's office Sam actually let me come with him this time. We break into the office and waited for Dean.

We stood at the entrance and waited for him. Half an hour or so later Dean showed up. "What took you so long?" Sam sighed.

"I stopped for gas. Shut up. Body's in here." Dean went to show us the body but a set of headlights streaming into the office.

"The hell?" I said. Charlie immediately ran off.

"Charlie. Charlie!" Dean called out to her. She disappeared around the corner for a second before reappearing.

"It's the coroner. I got this." She said before disappearing again.

San and Dean entered the morgue so I followed. Dean grabbed a clipboard with names and scanned it. "Here." Dean pointed to a name and went to open one of those chambers. Only it was empty. There was body.

"The hell? It's empty." Dean exclaimed. I went and looked though some papers in the trays on the wall and found the one we needed.

"Guys I found the paperwork. Uh… it says here that they burned the bodies"

"Already?" Dean questioned.

Sam walked up to me and read the paperwork. "Yeah, they think it's some kinda like, uh, outbreak scenario. Even got the CDC to sign off on it."

"These folks run a tight ship." Dean said, closing the chamber door. I put the paperwork on the table and Sam got out his phone.

"So does this mean we need to take Silkwood showers now, or is this still a case?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, something about that mark the kid saw rings a bell." Sam starts taking pictures of the documents. "Probably have to check the lore, or maybe Dad's journal."

"Hurry up." Dean said to Sam as he flipped the page over.

"Done let's go." We hurried got the way we came in and waited for Charlie to come out. When she did she headed towards her car.

"I'll meet youse back at the bunker." And with that Charlie hopped into her car and drove away. I headed straight for the Impala and got into the passenger seat.

"Dude! That's my seat!" Sam yelled out.

"Snooze you lose." I called back. Sam sat in the back seat and Dean got into the front seat. The drive back home was silent. Well apart from Sam's coughing, it was silent. We arrived at home to find Charlie waiting at the front.

"Sorry for the wait. Gotta have the key to enter." Dean said to Charlie. "Why don't you wait in the library. We're gonna get changed out of these monkey suits."

Charlie sat down in the library and Sam, Dean and I went to our rooms. I headed straight for my bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and hopped into the shower. After I finished I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom to my bedroom door.

"DEAN! I NEED CLOTHES!" I bellowed down the hall.

"COME AND GET THEM YOURSELF! I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!" Dean roared back. I walked into Dean's room to find him slipping on a clean shirt.

"You know where my clothes are. You've stolen some before."

"I borrowed not stole them."

"Sure you did. You know where we'll be." Dean said ruffling my hair before walking out the door. I looked through Dean's drawer and grabbed whatever was on the top. Then I headed to the library where Sam was pulling a book from the shelf. I went and sat down next to Dean who was reading through dad's journal, I think it was.

"Leviathan?" Sam suggested.

"Mm, they consume their prey." Charlie replied. What the hell were Leviathan? What were they talking about?

"Well, maybe the vics were Leviathan."

"No black goo on either scene in the coroner reports." Black goo?

"Dragons, they uh-" Sam said.

"No signs of burns on the vics." Charlie taps on her iPad

"I hate that thing." Sam paused for a moment before continuing. "I want one."

"Wait a second. Djinn." Dean suddenly said.

"Djinn vics don't get liquefied."

"No, no, no, not regular Djinn. According to this, there's a bastard offshoot. Uh, their eyes light up blue, they pass as humans, all that regular jazz, except these leave their victims with 'jelly-like insides', and supposedly, when they poison their victims, they leave behind a blue handprint." Dean slams his hand down on the journal, scaring me. In return I punched his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Dean exclaimed.

"It was for scaring me." I said simply. I looked back at Charlie who was staring at the journal.

"I hate that thing. And I want one." Charlie said. Dean on the other hand gave Charlie a smirk.

"So these things die like regular Djinn?" Sam asked.

"Silver blade dipped in lamb's blood, yeah. And now we just gotta find the asshat." Dean said to Sam.

"Asshat?" I asked Dean.

"Shut it." Dean said pointing his finger at me.

"Alright, well, breakthrough means snack time to me, and I wanna just stretch my legs. I will pick us up some grub, and unlike you, Sam, I will not forget the pie." Charlie grabbed her stuff and headed towards the entrance.

"She seem a little off to you?" Dean asked Sam.

"Since the second she got here." Sam replied.

_**Chapter 15 is done. Tell me what you think about it. Please review.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Not long left until Season 9. And I only just realised I totally forget about the previously thing I have at the start of each chapter. I have now restarted that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_Previously: "Silver blade dipped in lamb's blood, yeah. And now we just gotta find the asshat." Dean said to Sam. _

"_Asshat?" I asked Dean._

"_Shut it." Dean said pointing his finger at me._

"_Alright, well, breakthrough means snack time to me, and I wanna just stretch my legs. I will pick us up some grub, and unlike you, Sam, I will not forget the pie." Charlie grabbed her stuff and headed towards the entrance._

"_She seem a little off to you?" Dean asked Sam._

"_Since the second she got here." Sam replied._

**Sam's POV**

After Charlie left Dean announced that he was going to bed. Adam stayed in the library with me and helped me with the case. After a couple of hours going through all the notes we had on the case, I found Adam with his head on the table, sleeping. But he wasn't sleeping peacefully. He was fidgeting and whimpering.

"Adam? Hey. Wake up buddy." I gently shook his shoulder. Adam flinched when I touched him.

"Stop. Please. No more. It hurts." He whimpered out.

"Adam! Wake up! You're gonna be okay." Adam didn't respond. He just continued to whimper. I brought him down from the chair to the floor. I laid his head on my lap and ran my fingers through his hair trying to sooth him. It took a while but I ended up calming him down.

As gently as I could, I gathered him in my arms and carried him to his room. I put him down on his bed and sat down on a chair that I placed next to the bed. Sleep started to take over my body but I fought it off. I stayed awake until I was certain that Adam was asleep before I left for my room. When I got to my room I headed straight to my bed and collapsed on it.

I woke up the next morning with no recollection of my dreams. I changed into a plaid shirt and jeans. I cleaned myself up before leaving to the library. On the way a grabbed my phone and dialled Charlie's number.

"Charlie, its Sam. Call me when you get this." The call went straight to voicemail.

"Nothing?" I turned to find Adam walking into the library.

"Nope. She's not answering."

"You okay after last night? You had a nightmare." I asked Adam.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave him a look that translated to 'I don't believe you'.

"Really I'm fine, Sam." Adam tried to convince me.

"Try her again." I did as Adam said and called Charlie again.

It went to voicemail again. "Charlie, its Sam. Um, again. Call us. Okay?" I ended the call and brought my hand up to cover my mouth. I started coughing.

"Sam, you okay?" I nodded my head at him while I was still coughing and sat down. I heard footsteps getting closer to the library and I knew it was Dean. I looked up at him when he entered.

"Hi Dean." Adam said to Dean. Dean acknowledge Adam with a nod in his direction.

"Hey." I greeted Dean. Dean shook his head and instead of replying he asked me if I had heard from Charlie.

"Any word from Charlie?" Dean asked.

"Uh, no." I said to Dean while Adam left to go somewhere.

"SAM! WHERE'S YOUR LAPTOP? IT'S NOT IN YOUR ROOM!" Adam's voice rang out from the bedrooms.

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU HAD IT LAST! HAVE YOU CHECKED IN _YOUR_ ROOM?" I yelled back.

"FOUND IT!" Adam called back. He emerged back to the library with my laptop. He sat down at the table and Dean went around and stood behind him.

"Whatcha doing?" Dean asked him.

"Checking if there's a comic convention in Topeka." After a few moments Dean spoke up.

"And?"

"And there was no comic convention in Topeka." Adam replied to Dean.

"Why would she lie to us?"

"One way to find out." Dean pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing? I questioned Dean.

"When I called you from her phone, I turned on her GPS." Dean spoke after a moment of pause. "Got it come on." We all headed out to the front and got into the Impala. Dean driving, Sam in the back and me riding shotgun.

We arrived at an apartment building and headed up to what I was guessing was Charlie's apartment because her GPS we originating for there.

I knocked on the door. "Charlie! Hey, Charlie, you in there?" I called out. While picking the lock. I open the door while Dean and Adam were behind me only to find her apartment trashed.

"Dean." Dean and I grab our guns and stood protectively in front of Adam. We scanned the room to see if it was empty.

"Uh… Guys?" I turned around to find Adam with a box of fake IDs.

"The hell?" I said walking up to Adam.

"What the hell is this place?" Dean asked.

"Whatever it is, it belongs to Charlie. Or some variation of her." Adam said, looking through Charlie's fake IDs.

"Who the hell is she, Jason Bourne? Okay, so we got no forced entry, so either it was somebody that she knew, or..." Dean was walking away.

"Djinn." I said.

"Here's all our missed calls." I turned to find Dean with Charlie's phone. "You got anything on her laptop, Adam?"

"Yeah, it says here, she's been making donations through her aliases to Shawnee County General here in Topeka." Adam said.

"Like, a charity?" Dean asked.

"A patient. Gertrude Middleton." I looked at the laptop and corrected him.

"We need answers. I'll take Gertrude, you keep Djinn-digging. Adam you're with me." Dean left me at Charlie's apartment and took Adam with him. I started to scour the internet for anything on, well using Dean's words, 'a bastard offshoot' of the Djinn.

**Dean's POV**

Adam and I got into the Impala and drove to Shawnee County General which was less than 30mins away from Charlie's apartment. We got out of the Impala and walked into the hospital. We walked up to the front desk and I flashed my badge.

"What room is Gertrude Middleton in?"

"One second please." The lady started punching letters into her computer. "Room 628." _**(Okay what I want to say here is that I am from Australia so I don't know how American hospitals work. Whether it is the same or different so I apologize if I get it wrong.)**_

"Thanks." I turned back to Adam. "Come on. Room 628." _**(And no it isn't just a random number. The number on Gertrude's room door is 628 in the episode.)**_

We walked into Gertrude's room to find a nurse with her.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you but could you tell us what happened to Gertrude Middleton."

"Sure. Gertrude's been in a persistent vegetative state for sixteen years. About a year ago her condition got worse. This ventilator is the only thing keeping her alive." The nurse said.

"How did this happen?" Adam asked.

"She and her husband were hit by a drunk driver. He didn't make it. They were on their way to pick up their daughter from a sleepover." She went on explaining.

"Their daughter?" I asked.

"She was twelve. She got into trouble after her parents' accident. Nobody's heard from her since. Folks have been donating to cover Gertrude's care over the years. It's a sweet gesture, but the truth is, she's gone." She said truthfully.

"She ever get any visitors?"

"A couple nurses said they thought they saw someone in here reading to her, but nobody's ever officially signed in to visit her. She's all alone. If you'll excuse me, I have to make my rounds." The nurse said.

"Thank you." I walked up to Gertrude. "You've got one hell of a daughter, Mrs Middleton. I promise you I will find her."

"I'll call Sam and tell him about Gertrude." Adam said. "Can I have your phone?"

"Call him in the car. We're going back home and we really need to get you a phone. Come on, kid."

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Adam called out. We left the hospital and started our three hours journey back home.

"Okay Adam. What'd we have on this case?"

"Well we know that Tom Blake who was a checkout clerk in Salina was found with his insides liquefied. Later his body was burned. Then we have Jake Hill, a librarian with no link to the first victim and Sam said the coroner took what was left of him at the scene. Then there's Charlie. We now know that she was here in Topeka because her mother was here. What we don't know is where she is. We found her apartment trashed with no sign of forced entry. Assuming it's the Djinn we have to find out where she is and who the Djinn is." Adam said.

"Now you can call Sam." I chucked him my phone.

"Hey Sam." There was a pause before Adam started talking again. "Yeah we're fine. We're on our way back home." Another pause. "Gertrude Middleton was hit by a car on their way to pick up their daughter." Another pause. "We think so. The nurse said there were people paying for her care presumably Charlie under her different allies. But the nurse said that she was gone."

I kept my eyes on the road while Adam was on the phone. We drove past a couple of shops but when I found the right shop I parked the car and motioned Adam to follow me.

"Sorry Sam, gotta go. I'll see you back at home." Pause. "Yeah. Bye."

Adam handed me my phone and I put it away.

"Where we going?" Adam asked.

"We are going to get you a phone." We walked into the shop.

"Now?"

"Yes now. Choose one. I'll be at the counter." Adam walked away to find a phone while I waited at the counter for him. Not long later Adam came to the counter with an iPhone 4s.

"Do you have enough for it? I can change it if you don't have enough." Adam rushed.

"Adam, dude. Calm down. It's fine." After paying for the phone and getting a sim card we got into the Impala and was once again on the way back home to Sam.

"Dean? When am I gonna learn to be a Hunter?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"When am I gonna learn about the things at walk at night? I mean Charlie knows about them."

"Adam. Now isn't the time to talk about it." I said stiffly.

"Why not?! Why can't I learn about this stuff?!" Adam shouted at me.

"BECAUSE IT'S DANGEROUS! YOU COULD GET KILLED!"

"DAD DIDN'T TEACH ME ANY OF THIS STUFF AND GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AND MY MOM! WE ENDED UP DEAD!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN THIS AROUND ON DAD! HE THOUGHT HE WAS PROTECTING YOU BY NOT TELLING YOU!"

"WELL HE THOUGHT WRONG! I HAD RIGHT TO KNOW!"

"I LOST MY CHILDHOOD AT THE AGE OF 4. SAM LOST HIS CHILDHOOD AT THE AGE OF 8. DAD WAS LETTING YOU LIVE YOUR LIFE. GIVING YOU A CHILDHOOD UNLIKE SAM AND ME!"

"Yeah whatever." Adam turned away and stared out the window for the rest of the trip. The second I stopped the Impala outside the bunker Adam got out and headed for the entrance.

"Sam open the door!" Adam slammed his fist on the door a few time before Sam had opened the door. By the time Sam had open the door I was standing behind Adam. When Adam walked in he pushed pass Sam and headed to his room.

"What's with him?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. He's mad at me. Back to the case. Gertrude was in a car accident."

"Adam told me. So no chance of a recovery, huh."

"No. No, Gertrude seemed like a cool mom, too. Kind, strong, taken from her family way too young — remind you of anybody?" I said thinking about mom. "Did you find anything?"

"I think so. A John Doe from nine years ago. The original coroner wanted the body sent to the CDC, but the coroner's new assistant "accidentally" ordered the body to be burned." We sat down in the library and Sam pushed the laptop to me.

"New assistant?" I asked.

"Jennifer O'Brien."

"Coroner's a hell of a cover for hiding kills." I said.

"Yeah it is. Now get this. CDC never heard from Jennifer this time either. She faked the reports, burned the bodies to cover her tracks."

"So why does she get sloppy again after nine years, start leaving the bodies where they can be found?"

"Well, let's go ask her. According to this, she owns two pieces of property in town, one two-bedroom house about ten minutes from here, and an abandoned shipping warehouse." Sam pulled up the Shawnee County Records.

"Course she does."

"Should I get Adam or will you?" Sam asked.

"You do it. He's probably still mad at me." I headed back up the stairs. I got to the Impala and grabbed 3 silver knives and some lamb's blood from the trunk. I dipped the silver blades into the blood and waited for Sam and Adam. I got into the Impala and started the engine and drove off the second they both sat down. The whole ride to the warehouse was silent apart from the radio being on. I gave them both a knife when we arrived at the warehouse.

"If you see her don't hesitate to stab her. Got that Adam?"

"So what? You're gonna teach me now?" Adam spat out.

"We are not talking about it now." With at I walked away to the warehouse. We entered the warehouse. I went on way and motioned Sam to go the other. He in turn nodded at Adam to follow me. I took around to make sure that Jennifer isn't there when I see Charlie.

"Charlie. Charlie! Hey!" I shake her to try and wake her but nothing. "Hey. Charlie." I look down at her arm to find a blue handprint.

_**Yes I know very long chapter. Season 9 of Supernatural is gonna be on soon so I wanna try and finish this and school is starting on Tuesday. Now I am not guaranteeing anything but I may update more than once this week. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17. Now go and read it =D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_Previously: "If you see her don't hesitate to stab her. Got that Adam?"_

"_So what? You're gonna teach me now?" Adam spat out._

"_We are not talking about it now." With at I walked away to the warehouse. We entered the warehouse. I went on way and motioned Sam to go the other. He in turn nodded at Adam to follow me. I took around to make sure that Jennifer isn't there when I see Charlie._

"_Charlie. Charlie! Hey!" I shake her to try and wake her but nothing. "Hey. Charlie." I look down at her arm to find a blue handprint._

**Sam's POV**

I left Adam with Dean to look around the warehouse. I turned around to go back to Dean and Adam when Jennifer suddenly appeared behind me. I swing my arm at her but she avoids it by ducking. She punched me in the face and pushes me against a fence. I fall to the ground and Jennifer approaches me, rolling up her sleeve. Her eyes turn blue and her tattoos appear.

Then suddenly her tattoos fade away and her blue eyes diminishes. She falls to the ground and reveals Dean who is holding his silver knife that is now coated with blood.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Where's Charlie?"

"Adam's with her. Come on." Dean pulled me to my feet and led me to Charlie. I run up to Charlie and inject her with a syringe filled with the Djinn antidote. Nothing happens. She doesn't wake up.

"What the hell's going on?" Dean exclaimed.

"I don't know. Different Djinn, maybe she needs a different antidote?"

"Charlie?" Dean feels her forehead. "She's burning up, man, we're not letting her turn to jello."

"Okay, okay. Uh… Okay, Djinn poison puts your brain in something like a feedback loop while your blood boils, right?"

"Right." Dean confirmed.

"Um, if the antidote didn't break the loop, then maybe we can find a way to break it from the inside. I mean, if Djinn take you to your happy place, your happy place is like a dream-" I went on.

"African dream root." Dean and I said simultaneously.

"What's going on?" Adam had finally said something.

"I'm going into Charlie's dream to get her out." Dean said.

"What?" Adam and I said in unison.

"No you're not Dean." I stated.

"Yes I am and no you cannot persuade me otherwise."

"Dean-" I started.

"No, Sam. I'm doing this. Go check the trunk. I am pretty sure we have some dream root left." Dean ordered me. I turned and headed back to the Impala.

**Adam's POV**

"Dean? What's gonna happen?" I asked him. My own voice sounded foreign to me.

"I'm just gonna try and wake Charlie from the inside." Dean wasn't facing me. He was staring at Charlie.

"Dean." I said pathetically. Dean turned around to find my eyes filled with tears. He walked up to me and pulled me into his arms.

"It's gonna be okay, Adam. I'll be fine." He whispered to me.

"I'm sorry." I said into his shoulder.

"For what?"

"Everything I said earlier today. I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't. It's fine, Adam." Dean playfully ruffled my hair. Not a second later the sound of the warehouse door opening and Sam's voice alerted us that he was back.

"Found it. And I've got ginger as well." Sam unscrewed the jar of African dream root and Dean tipped in the vial of ginger. Dean went and placed a chair next to Charlie while Sam plucked one of Charlie's hair and added it to the jar.

"Alright, let's do this." Dean drank the whole jar and handed it back to Sam. Sam screwed the lid back on.

"Ugh. Okay. Alright, I'm gonna need to go sleep fast, so, punch me." Sam looked up at Dean. "Look, man, I know you don't want to, okay-" the next thing I see is Sam's fist connecting with Dean's face. Dean staggered a bit but he wasn't knocked out. Sam was shaking his hand in pain.

"Well, you're a little off your game there, cause that was— that was pretty—" Sam punched Dean again and then he slumped into the empty chair, unconscious. Sam was shaking he hand in pain again.

"Did you pull your punches?" I piped in for the side.

"Nope." Sam said, putting the jar on the floor.

**Dean's POV**

When I came around I was slumped on a table. I looked around and found a picture of a weird old person. I looked at myself and found that I was wearing a white coat.

"...the hell?" I ripped off the coat to reveal an army uniform underneath it. I got up and tried to turn off the record player but the music didn't stop. I looked around and found a table blocking the door. I pulled the table to the side. One of the legs on the table was loose. I took a step back and lifted my leg. I brought my leg down, slamming it onto the leg. I picked up the leg to use as a weapon and left the room.

I walked down the corridor and found bodies covering the floor. Several dead, bloodied bodies.

"What the hell is this?" I looked down at a body and found a newspaper on the floor. I picked it up and the date on it was July 12, 1951.

"1951?" I wondered out loud. I throw the paper back onto the floor and hit the elevator button several times before hearing growing from the direction I came from. As they got closer I realised that they were vampire soldiers. The elevator doors suddenly opened from behind me. Charlie was in it but she was wearing an eye patch, in combat gear and was carrying a shotgun.

She motioned me to move to the side. I did exactly that and she left the elevator and turned to face the vampires. She shot them both and they fell onto the ground, dead. Charlie turned to face me.

"Come with me if you wanna live." She gripped my arm and I gave her a look.

"I've always wanted to say that." She handed me her shotgun. "What're you doing in my dream?" She asked.

"You were attacked by a Djinn. The coroner, Jennifer, remember? Djinn usually send you to your, uh, your happy place— uh, no judgement, but, you got a really strange sense of happy, kiddo." Charlie had taken off her eye patch when I was talking.

"Wait wait wait, no, no, no. Jennifer said that her kind feeds off fear. This isn't my happy place. It's a recurring nightmare of mine."

"What is this?"

"It's a videogame."

"Wait a second, you're telling me that this whole thing is a videogame?" Charlie rolled her eyes at my question.

"It was called The Red Scare. A first person shooter against super-soldier vampires. I copied it off a game company's server before it was finished, reprogrammed it to reflect my flamingly liberal politics and then I released it. For free. Then they tracked me down and had me arrested. I was twelve." She explained to me.

"And you've been on the run ever since."

**Sam's POV**

I stared at Dean and Charlie's unconscious bodies before I started coughing. I looked at my hand to make sure that there was no blood.

"You okay there, Sam?" Adam was concerned.

"I'm fine." I replied. After I replied there was a noise in the distance. I turned to Adam and raised a finger to my lips, signalling for him to keep quite. Adam nodded in reply.

"Stay with them." I mouthed at Adam. He nodded and raised his silver knife. I walk off to where Dean had killed Jennifer. I sighed. There was nothing there apart from Jennifer's body. I turned around about to head back to Adam when a teenager walked out around the corner.

"You killed my mom." He started to approach me and his eyes suddenly glowed blue. I went to attack him but he throw me to the ground. I had lost my knife but I still got up.

"So, it wasn't your mom who messed up, it was you." I said tauntingly. I walked closer to him.

"Shut up!" He punched me and I drop to the ground again.

"I just came of age, I had to feed. I screwed up." The Djinn looked at Jennifer's body. "Mom knew how to cover her tracks. She always told me not to play with my food."

Then Adam appeared behind the Djinn and stabs him as he turned around.

"Yeah, well, you should have listened to your mom." Adam pulled out the blade and the Djinn dropped to the floor.

**Dean's POV**

"So how do we get out of here?" Charlie changed the subject.

"I don't know. We gave you the Djinn antidote, it didn't take. And I killed the Djinn." I told her.

"Both of them?"

"Hold on, what? Both of them?"

"Yeah. Jennifer said there were two." Charlie and I started walking down the corridor.

"We gotta get back and help Sammy and Adam. Tell me about this game, maybe if we can win, we—" I was cut by more vampire soldiers approaching. Charlie and I stood back to back and took them all out.

"Look, I don't know how long I've been out, but I've been through this level a thousand times already." We were making our way farther down the corridor.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Every time I beat the level and save the patients, I get reset back to the beginning, only there's less weapons and the vampires are faster." Charlie explained. I turned around to take out a vampire that was following us and Charlie took one out that appeared in front of us.

"It's an infinite loop. Like, Pac-Man without level 256." She went on.

"Level what?"

"Nothing." Charlie said walking ahead of me.

"Wait, what patients?" I called out to her. I followed Charlie into what looked like a hospital wing. We barricaded ourselves in the room. I walked off and went to slide back the curtain around on of the beds, revealing Gertrude.

"Charlie? I know who this is." I stated. Charlie came over to me to have a look.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you went missing, me, Adam and Sam found your little crash pad. We saw the payments that you make for her. So I went and visited your mom, looking for you."

"She's why I'm in Kansas. I sneak into the hospital whenever I can, and I just... I read to her. She used to read me to sleep at night when I was a kid. Sh— she'd read me The Hobbit." Charlie was on the verge of crying. "She's the reason I love the stuff I love."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"She's not gone." Charlie denied and yanked one side of the curtain closed and walked away. I pulled the other side closed. I turn around and when I did I caught a glimpse of someone behind another curtain. I pull the curtain open the reveal Sam on the bed.

"Sam?" Charlie hears me and walks over to me.

"Is this my nightmare or yours?" Charlie asked. I pulled the curtain closed just as the vampires start banging on the doors, trying to get in. both of us brought up our guns and I reloaded mine. I turned to Charlie and she gave me a nod.

"This is it, the boss battle. Come on, we gotta save the patients."

"Wait, wait, wait. You said that we're stuck in a loop, right? But out there in the real world, you're dying. And I might be too. We gotta find a way to break this loop." A vampire punches through the door and the first chance I get, I shoot it.

"Okay. How?"

"I think the only way to stop this is to... not play."

"What?! No, no. We gotta save them. Nut up, Winchester." Another vampire punches through the door and once again I shoot at it.

"See? You can't stop either."

"Listen to me. This poison, it's designed to put your mind into an endless cycle, while your insides turn to mush, okay, and its fuel is fear. Now call me crazy, but I think the only way to break the cycle is to let go of the fear and stop playing the game."

"You don't know that." Charlie shoots at a vampire.

"I know that your fear is creating all of this. You're not afraid of those super-soldier vamps out there, you're not afraid of this game, and you're not afraid of what it did to you." Charlie reloads her gun. I grab her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at me. "Hey! Look at me. You're afraid of losing her. Charlie, she's already gone."

"No. No, you don't understand. You don't understand! I was at a sleepover, and I got scared. So... I called my parents to come and get me. They should never have been driving that night." She said tearfully.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I just wanna tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her. And just have her hear it again. I just need her to hear that one more time. But she can't. She can't." She cried.

"I know. Believe me, I know. But you gotta let her go. Game over, kiddo." Charlie takes aim at the vampires again but she hesitated. She dropped the gun and the vampires disappear. I walk up and open the door to find an empty corridor. Charlie on the other hand walked over to Gertrude's bed only to find it empty.

"Mom?" That was the last thing I heard before waking up to the warehouse.

"Dean? Dean. Hey. Hey! C'mere. You okay? What happened?" Sam helped me out of the chair. "What happened?"

"I'm okay." I look over at Charlie and call her name to get her attention. "Charlie?" Charlie looks up at me and lets out a tearful gasp.

"I'm sorry. I had to." Charlie starts crying again as I pulled her into a hug. Not too log later Charlie pulled out of the hug.

"You okay?" I asked her. All she did was nod.

"Let's go home and get your stuff." I said to her. Charlie started making her way to the exit with Sammy, Adam and me in tow. We all got into the car and drove in silence all the way home.

**Adam's POV**

Sam opened the door to the bunker and was all entered. Dean was saying something to Charlie. Something I couldn't comprehend. I didn't really want to anyways. I just wanted to be alone. I walked straight to my room and collapsed onto my bed. Less than five minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Go away." I yelled at the person. But they didn't listen. My bedroom door opened to reveal Dean.

"Adam what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Go away." But Dean didn't believe me. The side of my bed tilted with Dean's weight.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked again. I looked up at him with my eyes filled with tears.

"I killed someone today. There was another Djinn." I said to him. Realisation replaced confusion on his face.

"Adam, it's normal to feel like this. And you killed a monster not a human. You did the right thing." Dean comforted me. There was another knock on the door.

"Charlie's leaving. Youse wanna say bye?" Sam asked.

"We're right behind you." Dean turned to face me. "Come on." with that he pulled me to my feet and dragged me to the entrance of the bunker. We all exit the bunker and Sam hands Charlie her bag.

"So... thanks for saving our bacon." Charlie said to me and Sam. I gave her a smile in return.

"Any time, your Highness." Sam replied.

"You know you're gonna be okay, right? Those books portray you as like, one tough customer. If anyone can get through the trials, Sam, it's you." Charlie said to Sam.

"Thanks. You know, you really should come back and dig through our archives. You are definitely a Woman of Letters."

"I like the sound of that." Sam pulls Charlie into a hug before retreating back into the bunker. The she turns to me.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you Adam." She stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Charlie." I said before following Sam back into the bunker.

**Dean's POV**

"Well, thanks for stopping by, Charlie. Always wanted to get Tron'ed. What's next for you?"

"Gonna go by the hospital. Gotta let go, right?" I nodded in approval. "What about you, you gonna let it go?" She asked.

"Never." I said.

"That's my boys. I love you."

"I know." I pull her into a hug and kiss her temple. Charlie gave me a wave before walking away. I turn around and head into the bunker to find Sam in the library.

"Okay, look, you were right, I-I should've laid low, I— I know, I should've hung back, but I'm glad I was able to—" Sam had gotten up so I pulled him into a hug.

"What d'you say we find our prophet?" I said after releasing Sam from the hug. I walk off leaving Sam there. I walked into Adam's room to find in sitting on his bed.

"You feeling any better now?" I asked the kid. He shrugged his shoulders.

"How about this, I will teach you the basic things you need to know about hunting if we have some spare time. Okay?" Adam's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Got it." He instantly replied.

"That's _if _we have time."

"I know. Thanks Dean."

**I know it's very long I just wanted to finish this episode because the new season is starting soon. I am not going to write any chapters about what happens after the end of an episode and before the start of an episode because I don't know how much time has passed between each episode. So anyways please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys. Chapter 18 here. Read it please and review when you finish.**_

_Previously:_ _"How about this, I will teach you the basic things you need to know about hunting if we have some spare time. Okay?" Adam's face lit up like a Christmas tree. _

"_Got it." He instantly replied._

"_That's if we have time."_

"_I know. Thanks Dean."_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**_

**Adam's POV**

I was sitting in the library with Sam. Sam was huddled under a blanket going through some documents. I was reading a book that Dean had given me about Demons. Stuff about how to harm or trap a Demon starting with a Devil's Trap, salt and Holy Water. While I was reading Dean entered, carrying a tray of food.

"Alright, here we go. John Winchester's famous cure-all kitchen sink stew. There you go. Enough cayenne pepper in there to burn your lips off, just like Dad used to make." Dean placed the food in front of Sam only to have him push it away.

"You want me to uh… do the whole airplane thing with the spoon?" Dean asked, waving the spoon around. Sam just kept looking at the document he was holding. "When was the last time you ate?" Dean throw the spoon onto the table.

"I- I don't..." Sam stuttered.

"Days, Sam. It's been three days." Dean held out three fingers for Sam to see. He reached into his back pocket and draw out a thermometer. I don't think he's had it for long. Maybe he got it when he bought me new clothes so I didn't have to steal his anymore.

"When'd you get that?" Sam looked up at Dean.

"When you started throwing off heat waves. Here." He went to stick the thing into Sam's mouth when Sam got up.

"Enough, Dean. Please." Sam throw the blanket aside and stumbled as he stood up.

"The bloody handkerchiefs, the fever, the shaky legs... this is not good." From the sound of Dean's voice, I knew he wasn't happy. I knew about the fever and the shaky legs but the bloody handkerchiefs? I had no idea about it.

"Well, I'm not good. And I'm not going to be good until we can start moving again. Until I can start the third trial." Sam explained.

"Trial? I wouldn't let you start a moped." Dean throw the thermometer onto the table. "We're on the rails with this thing, okay, and the only way out of it is through it, believe me, I know. And you know how bad I wanna slam the door on all those sons of bitches. But you gotta let me take care of you, man. You gotta let me help you get your strength back." Dean tried convincing Sam.

"This isn't a cold. Or a fever, or whatever it is you're supposed to feed. This is part of it all. Those first two trials... they're not just things I did. They're doing something to me. They're changing me, Dean." Sam's voice was softer, trying to explain to Dean, what was happening to him.

Then Sam's laptop goes off followed by Dean's phone going off. I walked up to Sam's laptop while Dean pulled out his phone to see who it was.

"It's Kevin." I said before Dean.

"Finally." Sam had followed Dean. I open Kevin's message that says 'WATCH THIS VIDEO NOW'. I click the link and Kevin's video message starts playing.

"Sam, Dean. I've set up this message with some software on a remote server so it'd send itself to you if I didn't reset it with a command once a week. Which means I didn't reset it this week. And there's only one reason I wouldn't. Which means if you're watching this, then I... then I— I'm dead. I'm dead, you bastards! So screw you, screw God and everybody in between! Crowley must've gotten to me. And the one thing I know is that I won't break this time. Not sure how I know, but— but I do. I've been uploading all my notes, the translations, I'm sending you the links so you can get all of it. You guys are gonna have to try to figure out the rest. I'm sorry." Kevin in the video was starting to get teary. "I know it was my job, but I— but I couldn't... I'm sorry."

Dean turned around and angrily swipes a stack of books off the table. "Damn it!"

I went to check on him but Sam stopped me. "Let him go. Give him time to cool off. He'll be back soon." Sam reassured me and he was right. Less than 10 minutes later, while Sam was printing out Kevin's notes Dean returned, on his phone.

"Yeah, I know you haven't seen him, Keel, nobody has. Alright, well, if you talk to Garth, well, just have him call in. Yeah." Dean hung up the phone.

"Garth still MIA?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

'How about the other prophets in line? I mean if Kevin is, uh... is dead, then won't one of them be activated?"

"Nothing, no, not a peep. Here we are. No lead, no tablet, squat."

"Well, I mean, we got all this." Sam said picking up some notes.

"We should've moved him here." I'm guessing Sam agreed because he had this look on his face and went back to printing. After all the printing was complete Sam started going over it notes. I stopped my read and went to help him. Dean joined us not long after I did.

We spent ages going through Kevin's notes trying to find something that could help us.

"Hmm." Sam expressed, looking at two different pages. "There it is again, every time."

"Hmm?" I questioned Sam.

"This symbol- I know it." Sam put down the sheets to show us. "Now, Kevin has it down as, as sort of like a signature, for the Scribe of God. It appears every time Metatron makes one of his, uh, like, editor's notes."

"Okay...?" I said.

"But I think I've seen it before. I mean, it was a long time ago, it was one of my, uh, humanities courses at Stanford." Sam got up to look for something in the shelf behind him.

"They taught Word of God at Stanford?" Dean asked while getting up.

"No, uh, it was an overview of Native American art — I think it's a petroglyph." Sam explained.

"A petro-what-now?" Dean was confused. Sam was busy looking through a book so I decided to explain to him what a petroglyph was.

"Petroglyphs were made by prehistoric people. They were a drawing or carving on rock." I explained to Dean.

"How-" Dean didn't even finish his sentence.

"I had a lot of spare time when I was in school." I said casually. Then Sam slammed the book onto the table and points to the symbol we saw in Kevin's notes.

"This one belonged to a tiny tribe in Colorado, more of a— a clan, really. It says here they held on to their scrap of mountains when all the other tribes fell to the white men. So this glyph was a territorial marker — closest translation: 'Messenger of God'." Sam had paused before he continued. "Messenger of God." Another pause. "Messenger of God — Dean, we have to go there!"

"On that hunch? You can barely function."

"I'm only gonna get worse. I mean, until we get back to the real job, until we find the third trial — we're out of prophets! We're not gonna figure out what Kevin couldn't! I'd say we go to this messenger of God who wrote it in the first place!" Sam exclaimed.

"And you think this Metatron is hiding out in the mountains with a bunch of Indians."

"Yeah! Yeah, I do." Dean shook his head at Sam's answer. "You're not— you're not really supposed to say Indians, it's... We should go." Sam walks off leaving me and Dean behind.

"Crazy bitch. You're delirious." I faintly heard Dean mutter. "Come on, kid. Pack your bag. Looks like we're going to Colorado."

**Sam's POV**

We enter the hotel only to find it empty. No one apart from us three.

"Nice place." Adam said. We walked up to the desk and Dean rang the bell. The hotel manager enters.

"Morning. Hi. Uh, we'd like a room?" The hotel manager looks at Dean then at Adam and then at me. "Here, please."

I walk off while Dean signs us. My vision started blurring and there was a ringing noise.

I turn back to Adam and Dean. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Dean asked me. I gave him a look and turned back to where I heard the ringing noise coming from.

Distantly I heard Adam either Dean or the manager. I was pretty sure it was the manager. "He has the flu."

"Adam come on. Grab Sam." I turned back to face them. Dean had just finished signing us in and Adam grabbed my arm. Dean walked in front of us. Adam was tugging me to our hotel room. Adam pushed me onto one of the bed and went somewhere.

"I'm gonna go back downstairs. I'll be back in 5." Dean announced, walking out of the room. Adam returned with a glass of water and set it on the bedside table. Okay, so he went to the kitchen. I picked up the glass and greedily drank it all.

"Want another?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said. Adam left. He turned with the glass full. I took it out of his hands and drank only half of it this time and put the glass on the table.

"Thanks" I said to Adam. He went and sat on one of the two remaining beds. No less than a minute later I picked up the glass again and drank the rest. Dean returned to the room while I finished the water.

"Regular tourist mecca we got here. We're the only guests in this whole place. Last entry in the registry was in '06." Dean had returned with some pamphlets and sat on the last bed, closest to the door.

"Hey, you remember when uh... when Dad took us to the bottom of the Grand Canyon, on that pack-mule ride?" An old memory had resurfaced.

"The what?"

"And you're, uh... your mule kept farting, just— l-letting go, like, gale force?"

"Dude, you were like, four years old. I barely remember that." Dean finally caught on.

"You rode a farty donkey." I laughed.

"Okay. Uh, I'm gonna go check out the Two Rivers Tribal Museum and Trading Post."

"Yeah. Yeah!" I sat up. "I'm gonna— I'm gonna, uh. I'm gonna follow the hotel manager, D-Dr. Scowley-scowl. He's like a villain from Scooby-Doo."

Dean put his hand on my shoulder to take sure he had my attention. I looke up at him. "No, hey, uh, little big man? You should get some rest."

"Yeah, I can do that too." I promptly fall back onto the bed.

"Stay with him. Call me if something happens." That was the last thing I heard before Dean left the room.

**Dean's POV**

I drove to the Tribal Museum with Sam or Adam on my mind. Sam looked worse than he did when we first got here. And it didn't look like he would be getting better anytime soon. And Adam. Adam was dragged into this. He wasn't supposed to be in this suck-ish hunter life. He was supposed to go to school, go to college, and start a family. He wasn't supposed to be dragged this life.

A life where you have to sleep with one eye open, with a gun under his pillow or go hunting for things that want to kill him. I don't mean to sound insensitive but I'm glad I met Adam. I just wish we had met him under different circumstances. A way that didn't result with his mum being killed, with him going to Hell and having to learn about the things that go bump in the night.

I arrived at the museum and asked the clerk about the Two Rivers tribe.

"The people of the Two Rivers tribe came to this land centuries ago. A land that was harsh, and stony. But the mighty leader told his people that they must stay here. He claimed that this was the home on Earth of the Great Spirit's sacred messenger, and that if they'd make offerings, their blessings would be many." The clerk guy said to me while I looked around.

"What were the offerings?" I said confusing the clerk dude

"Huh?"

"Uh, what did the great spirit's sacred messenger ask for?" I went to look at a shelf full of things.

"Stories. He asked the people to tell him stories." I look around the shelf and find a photo. I looked closely at it. I couldn't believe it. It was that hotel manager and he looked exactly like he did now.

"I bet I know what the blessings were."

**Sam's POV**

I tossed around on the bed. I became restless and the ringing started again. I leave Adam and slam the door to our room behind me. I stagger down the allway and use the wall to help me stand. The ringing becomes louder and my vision begins to blur.

The elevator doors at the end of the hallway open. I hides in a nearby alcove while the manager exits the elevator and leaves a stack of boxes in front of one of the rooms. As soon as he leaves, I walk up to the boxes and open one of them. When I open it it's full of books.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing?" I hear Adam's voice from behind. "Come on let's get you back to our room. Dean's gonna kill me."

Adam supported my weight all the way back to the room.

"I'm fine." I said to him before swatting him away and getting out my phone. When I hit speed-dial and call Dean, I feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head before falling to the ground.

**Adam's POV**

"Sam!" I yelled out as he hit the ground. I drop to the floor and try to wake him. His skin burns when I touch him.

"Sam?" I hear faintly. I look down at Sam phone to find that he had called Dean.

"Dean?! Something's wrong with Sam. His forehead burns when I touch him!" I yelled into the phone.

"Okay. There's a thermometer in my duffle bag. Get it out check what Sam's temperature is." I run to where Dean's bag is and looked for the thermometer. When I found it I went and stuck it into Sam's mouth.

"Dean, it says his temperature is 107." I said panicking.

"Adam listen to me carefully. Go and fill the bath with cold water. Then get Sam into it as fast as you can." I ran into the bath room and turn the cold water on, full blast. I ran back to Sam and dragged him into the bathroom and put him in.

"What now?" I asked Dean.

"I'm in the Impala going to get some bags of ice. Keep an eye on him. I'll be back in less than 10 minutes." Dean was true to his word in less than 10 minutes he returned with 2 bags of ice.

"There's more in the Impala. Go get it. Ima put empty these into the bath." I bolted from the room into the parking lot. The Impala was parked right in front of the door. I opened the back seat and grabbed 2 bags just like Dean.

"Okay empty them into the bath while I get the other 2." Dean left the room and returned with the remaining 2 bags. He emptied them into the bath with the others.

_**Chapter 18 completed. Review. Tell me what you think about it.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19. Before I go I would like to thank angeleyenc for bring the only person to review my last couple of chapters. So angeleyenc thanks. Really. Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**_

_Previously: "There's more in the Impala. Go get it. Ima put empty these into the bath." I bolted from the room into the parking lot. The Impala was parked right in front of the door. I opened the back seat and grabbed 2 bags just like Dean._

"_Okay empty them into the bath while I get the other 2." Dean left the room and returned with the remaining 2 bags. He emptied them into the bath with the others._

**Dean's POV**

"Get off!" Was the first thing Sam said when he resurfaced.

"What the hell?!" I tried to help him but he pushed me away. My shirt ended up drenched in water because of Sam.

"Take it easy, Sam."

"God!" Sam said while scrambling out of the bath.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy, take it-" I hand Sam a towel who is still gasping and shivering.

"You collapsed onto the floor, passed out, your temperature was at 107. We had to force it down or you were toast."

"He's here. Metatron is here, I know it, I can hear him.

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

"All I know is that I'm connected to it somehow."

"What, like you got a link to him, like a prophet?"

"I don't know! I just know he's here. Metatron is here."

"Okay, "here" where?"

"I can show you. I can show you. The manager. He was delivering books to him." Sam said, realisation crossing his face.

"Books?"

"He wondered off earlier, before he passed out. When I found him he was outside a room. He was on his knees and was looking through some boxes. I didn't get a proper look at them but I an pretty sure they were books. " Adam explained.

"Books?" I said again.

"Books. Hardcovers, paperbacks, novels — books." Sam went on explaining.

"Stories." I said, finally understanding. "Okay we go after we get changed out of these wet clothes."

Adam walked over to Sam's duffle and grabbed a spare change of clothes for Sam. He came back to the bathroom and gave it to Sam before exiting with me following him. I went to my bag and got out a dry shirt and put it on along with my jacket.

Sam emerged from the bathroom with dry clothes and dry hair. He stumbled as he made his way to the door.

"We should be taking you to the ER." I said as Sam opened the door. Adam was the last to leave so he closed the door.

"They can't do anything for me. You know, I've been remembering things, little things, so clearly—" Sam was leaning again the walls.

"What, donkey rides?" I interrupted him.

"You used to read to me, um, when I was little, I— I mean, really little, from that— from that old, uh... Classics Illustrated comic book. You remember that?" Sam ignored me.

"No."

"Knights of the Round Table." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Had all of King Arthur's knights, and they were all on the quest for the Holy Grail." Sam stopped walking and turn to face me and Adam.

"And I remember looking at this picture of Sir Galahad, and, and, and he was kneeling, and— and light streaming over his face, and— I remember... thinking, uh, I could never go on a quest like that." I was confused. What the hell weas he talking about.

"Because I'm not clean." Then I realised. The demon blood. "I mean, I w— I was just a little kid. You think... maybe I knew? I mean, deep down, that— I had... demon blood in me, and about the evil of it, and that I— wasn't pure?" Sam asked.

**Adam's POV**

I knew what Sam was talking about. Dean had told me before but hearing it from Sam, it ju— it just struck something in me. Just the thought that you had demon blood in you and that you knew, at a very young age. Honestly it scared me.

"Sam, it's not your fault." Dean said to Sam

"It doesn't matter anymore. Because these trials... they're purifying me." Sam walked off to the room from earlier.

I turned to look at Dean. "It's alright, Kid. Come on."

We followed Sam to the room.

"They were here, the— the— the books, the boxes! They— they're gone." Sam exclaimed. Dean on the other hand was looking at the slightly opened door that I just noticed. Dean pushed it open and cautiously entered.

The whole room was full of books. They weren't even on shelves. They were just piled from the ground up. They were even taller than Sam and Sam is tall. We round the corner and Dean sticks his hand out to stop us from walking. There in front of us was a person pointing a rifle at us.

"Who're you?" the person who I assumed was Metatron asked. This was Metatron? I thought he would have looked different.

"Metatron? This is Metatron?" Dean said to no one in particular. Then he turned to Sam. "This is Metatron?"

"Sit down." Metatron said. His voice came from behind us. He moves closer to us and backs us down to the empty chair that Dean now occupied and to a table that Sam and I sat down on.

"Who sent you?" Metatron was still holding the rifle at us.

"We came on our own. We're the Winchesters." Sam was half-shouting. I turned to Sam to find him with one of his hand at his ear, as if trying to block noise.

"I'm Dean, this is Sam and this is Adam."

"You work for Michael? Or Lucifer?" he continued.

"What, you really haven't heard of us? What kind of angel are you, we're— we're the freaking Winchesters." Sam was still shouting which resulted in Dean and me giving him weird looks.

"Michael and Lucifer? T-those— those dudes are in the deep fryer." Dean said to Metatron.

"Yeah. We put them there ourselves." Sam continued shouting.

"By the way, they're real fun. I should know. Spent over 3 centuries with them." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Adam. Don't. That doesn't help anyone. More importantly it doesn't help you." Dean said. From the sound of his voice I could tell me wasn't happy that I brought it up. But his eyes showed something else. It was guilt. But it didn't matter anymore because I got out. My brothers got me out of Hell and away from Michael and Lucifer.

"What about Gabriel? And Raphael?" Metatron went on.

"Dead." Sam shouted again.

"You really don't know this?" Dean asked.

"I've been very careful." Metatron said. What the hell was that supposed to mean. Was that meant to clear things up cause it only made it more confusing for me.

"Hey, can you— can you turn that down? Sam shouted at Metatron.

"Turn what dow— oh. You're resonating." He finally lowed the rifle.

"Resonating? What— what do you mean, resonating?" Dean asked.

"You've undertaken the trials. You're trying to pull one of the great levers, aren't you? You're pretty far along, too. You get that far along, you start resonating with the Word. Or with its source on the material plane. With me." Metatron explained.

"You said you were being careful. Careful how?" I asked him.

"I'm not one of them. I'm not an archangel. Really more run-of-the-mill. I worked in the secretarial pool before God chose me to take down the Word. Anyway, he... seemed very worried about his work, what would happen to it when he left, so he had me write down instructions. Then, he was gone." He pulls up a chair and sits down.

"After that, the archangels took over. And they cried, and they wailed. They wanted their father back. I mean, we all did. But then... then they started to scheme. The archangels decided if they couldn't have Dad, they'd take over the universe themselves. But they couldn't do anything that big without the Word of God. So I began to realise, maybe they would realise... they needed me."

"So you get a ruffle in your feathers and just decide to disappear? Go stick your head in the sand, forever? You have no idea what's been going on out there." Dean didn't sound too happy.

"Nope. That's the whole point." Metatron said, smiling. Sam and Dean on the other hand didn't look happy.

"So you have been holed up here, or, or, or in a wigwam, or before that in some cave, listening to stories, reading books?" Dean wasn't smiling. He was angry.

Metatron the total opposite of Dean. He was smiling and laughing. "And it was something to watch. What you brought to His Earth," Sam was staring daggers at Metatron but he didn't notice. "All the mayhem, the murder. Just the raw, wild invention of God's naked apes... it was mind-blowing. But really... really, it was your storytelling.

Metatron stood up and walked behind his chair. "That is the true flower of free will. At least as you've mastered it so far. When you create stories, you become gods, of tiny, intricate dimensions unto themselves." I looked over at Sam. He seemed like he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"So many worlds! I have read... " he gestured to the books around us. "As much as it's possible for an angel to read, and I haven't caught up."

"You know what? Pull the frigging tigger." Sam not only surprised Metatron but he surprised me and Dean as well.

"What?"

"Pull the freaking trigger," Sam said standing up.

"Sam." Dean said warningly.

"You cowardly piece of garbage."

"Hey!" Dean stood up trying to get Sam to back down. Sam grabs the end of Metatron's rifle and points it at his own chest.

"All the time you've been hiding here, how much suffering have you read over? Humanity's suffering! And how much of it has been at the hands of your kind?!"

"C'mere, hey, hey." Dean pushed Sam back. "You want a story? Try Kevin Tran's story. He was just a kid. He was a good, straight-A kid, and then he got sucked in to all of this— this angel crap. He became a prophet, of the Word of God. Your prophet. Now, you should've been looking out for him, but no! Instead, you're here, holed up, reading books."

"He's dead now. Because of you." I said to him, my voice dripping with venom.

"Because of you, he never got to live his life." Sam spat at him. Metatron closed his eyes for a minute or two.

"He's not dead." He finally said.

"What'd you mean he's not dead?" Dean asked

"He's with a demon. Crowley."

"That bastard." Dean muttered. "Can you get him out?"

"Yeah."

"Well then do it!" Sam shouted.

"Okay, I'm doing it. But first you guys might want to move first."

"What, why?" I asked

the sound of laughter replaced Metatron's voice. Before I could get anything out of my mouth I was surrounded by darkness.

**Dean's POV**

"Unless you want to have your face burnt off, be my guest and stay-" Before Metatron could finish Adam collapsed.

"You fucking idiot!" I exclaimed at Metatron.

"What's happening?" Metatron asked.

"He spent over 300 years trapped in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer. That's what happened."

"What'd you mean?"

"WHAT HE MEANS IS THAT MICHAEL AND LUCIFER BURNT OFF HIS SKIN OVER AND OVER AGAIN IN THE CAGE!" Sam yelled at Metatron.

"Adam. Wake up. Adam?" I slightly shook Adam. Adam didn't wake all that came out of his mouth were groans and barely audible screams. "Damn it. Okay, Sam stay with Metatron, I'll take Adam back to the hotel room. Oh and take this." I pulled out the Angel Blade and handed it over.

"If he tries anything stab him but don't kill him. Just hurt him. Call me if it's important." With that, I lifted Adam into my arms and carried him back to our room.

I stayed with Adam trying to bring him out of his nightmare. Nothing I did was helping.

"No. Please. Don't kill him. I'm beg- NOOOO! Don't please, please don't die." Adam screamed. That was it. I wasn't gonna let Adam go through this. I climbed into the bed next to Adam and pulled him to my chest.

"Sam? Where are you?" Adam murmured into my chest. I felt my shirt getting wet and realised Adam was crying.

"Adam? Wake up buddy. I'm still here me and Sam are never gonna leave you."

"NOOOO!" Adam jolted up and frantically scanned the room his breathing fast and shallow.

"Adam, calm down. You need to breathe. Hey look at me." I grabbed Adam so he was facing me. "Copping me. Just breathe."

Adam did as I said. His breathing eventually slowed. Before I could say anything else my phone rang. It was Sam.

"Sam? Okay, I'm on my way."

"Dean, where you going?"

"I'm going to Sam I won't be long. Promise."

"No I want to go with you." Adam got out of bed and made his way to the door. "You coming?" Apart from the shakiness I could hear in his voice he seemed fine so I decided to let him come with me.

**Finished chapter 19. The ending was rushed because I was busy. I was gonna finish this episode but as I said before I was busy. Please, please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
